Yuri One-shots
by Phoenixdude2000
Summary: This story is a series of yuri one-shots between characters from different anime series. I'm not posting anymore or taking requests due to a lack of time. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Guidelines for leaving suggestions

Hey there! This first chapter isn't going to be a one-shot. This will just be the instructions on sending me your suggestions. These may change slightly so be sure to read them before sending me your suggestions. Send them as a review to this story or PM me.

For now, this story is an experiment to see if I can release a new chapter every week. If I can't do it every week, then I might upload one every now and again if I see a pairing I really like.

Here are a few things to know about the story:

1\. There is no big over-arching story, so if you don't like a pairing, you can skip the chapter and you miss out on nothing.

2\. As in number one, if you're new to this story and don't want to read everything, you can skip to the latest chapter and you miss out on nothing.

3\. This is Yuri only and there is going to be sex. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

4\. I'm hoping to release a new chapter every week, though this may change if I can't. If I can't release a chapter one schedule, I will add a note to the bottom of the latest chapter letting you know.

Rules about suggestions:

1\. Your pairing has to be from two different franchises e.g. Asuna from Sword Art Online and Mikasa from Attack on Titan is acceptable. However, Asuna and Lisbeth from SAO is not.

2\. Your pairing must be Yuri. No yaoi or straight pairings.

3\. You cannot give a specific time period or story arc in which the one-shot takes place for each anime. All pairings will take place at the easiest part of the series to write. For example, if you suggest an SAO character, it will be at the end of the Mother's Rosario Arc, which is the latest part of the anime. If you choose an anime where a lot of key characters die, I will choose a neutral point in the story where fewer of the characters that are likely to be used are dead and will try to use as little detail in terms of setting from that series as possible so it doesn't get too complicated. The reason for this is because I want to keep it simple. Recurring characters will retain memories of previous chapters, so moving along the timeline of a bunch of different anime could make things too convoluted.

4\. I will use the anime timeline, not the manga. If an anime has separate timelines or series, I will use the latest one. For example, if you suggest Seras Victoria from Hellsing, I will use the timeline from Hellsing Ultimate timeline.

5\. If I'm not familiar with an anime, I will ask for some kind of context for setting. I will ask where the character is likely to be at the time of the one-shot. Just give a general setting they may be in at the latest point in the anime. Do not give spoilers in terms of plot e.g. The death of a character. Just say where they are likely to be before meeting who they are paired with. For example, Asuna from SAO would likely either be in ALO or at home IRL.

6\. I won't make any permanent alterations to a character. I won't change a character permanently in any way, be it physical or personality-wise. I may make temporary changes such as if a character has mind-control used on them, their personality may change, but is restored at the end of the chapter.

7\. If a pairing has already been done, I'm less likely to do it again. I want to give as many different pairings as possible, so no repeats.

8\. You can give three-way pairings or four-way pairings. I may stretch to five, but unlikely. The chapter needs to be kept short, so orgies are unlikely to happen. If you suggest more than two characters, you must have at least two different franchises.

9\. If you suggest more than two characters, any characters from the same franchise cannot be related. Incest would probably put more people off reading this story than would attract people to it. I also don't really want to write incest.

10\. Send as many different pairings as you like. If you can't decide on one, then send me all your suggestions as long as they adhere to the rules.

11\. If there is anything in particular you want your pairing to do, let me know and I'll try writing it in somewhere.

12\. When leaving your suggestion, you must be logged into . If you leave a review as a guest, I can't reply to you if you have a question or if I need to ask you something about the characters you have suggested, e.g. if you suggest a character from an anime I haven't seen.

I hope that wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions, please ask me and I'll try to answer as best as possible. If you have any suggestions, then either leave them in a review or PM me. The first chapter will be released next week, hopefully.


	2. Pairing 1: Kirigakure and Leone

Pairing 1: Leone (Akame Ga Kill) and Kirigakure (Blue Exorcist)

It was late at night. Leone wasn't sure what the time was. She had been drinking pretty much all day and had lost track of the time ages ago. She only stopped now because she couldn't find any taverns that were still open this late. She wandered around the streets. She figured that she should probably head back to Night Raid HQ, but despite knowing the streets better than anyone, she was a little bit lost...maybe….

Leone staggered around. She tried to recall what had happened and where she had been. Sometime after the last tavern had closed, she recalled seeing a strange blue light. That had been some time ago. "I probably just imagined that," Leone said aloud. A few people looked at her as if she looked strange. She shrugged them off and continued to walk. Leone didn't know what they were staring at. They were the ones who looked strange. What was with all the long black coats? Was it some kind of new fashion statement?

Leone heard some singing. Not amazing singing, but drunken singing. She followed the sound until she found a small strange-looking tavern. The people there were drinking what was presumably beer from metallic cylinders. She checked her pocket for money. She only had a few gold coins left. Better than nothing. She thought.

She took a stool next to a woman with red hair, which was tipped with yellow at the ends. She was wearing only a bra and some very short blue shorts.

"Hello," said the woman drunkenly.

"Hey," replied Leone.

The man at the bar asked Leone what she wanted. Leone ordered a beer and paid him with a gold coin. He examined it for a moment. Leone thought her might not take it, but after a moment he took it.

Leone took a sip of her beer. It was weak. It tasted mainly of water and had a slight metallic taste to it, presumably from the can. The red-haired woman laughed drunkenly at the face Leone pulled. "Not a fan of true-cross beer, huh?"

"It's the weakest beer I've ever tasted," said Leone.

"It's all you're gonna find in these parts," said the woman. "You get used to it."

"Then how are you so drunk?" Leone asked

"I've had a lot of them," she giggled. "And the worst part is that I'm supposed to be babysitting some stupid brat." She broke into laughter.

They talked and Leone forced a few more beers until she ran out of gold.

"Well that's me done," said Leone getting up. "It's been nice talking to you…."

"Shura," the red-haired woman finished Leone's sentence. "Shura Kirigakure."

"I'm Leone."

"Stay, I'll order our next round," said Kirigakure.

Leone sat back down. "Sure, why not? I'm a little lost anyway. I may as well drink a little longer."

The pair drank until Kirigakure eventually ran out of money. "You said that you're lost," said Kirigakure as they stood to leave.

"That's right," said Leone.

"Come stay at my place," Kirigakure offered.

"What about the brat you have to babysit?"

"Pfft… Kid's fifteen and there's his twin there," she said. "They'll be fine."

Leone shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Kirigakure's home was strange. It had a strange box with a glass screen. On a table was a smaller version with buttons on it. Leone didn't manage to get a closer look at either of them because as soon as the door closed, Kirigakure grabbed Leone's boobs and kissed her. "You up for this or what?" she asked.

Leone smirked. "Sure." She looked Kirigakure up and down. She was pretty sexy. Kirigakure grabbed Leone's hand and dragged her to the bedroom. They were soon making out on Kirigakure's bed. Leone ran her hands up Kirigakure's back and undid her bra, revealing her massive boobs. She grabbed a handful of them and began to fondle them. Kirigakure slid her hands up Leone's small top and began to squeeze her nipples. Leone stopped kissing Kirigakure and began to suck her neck. "Watch it," said Kirigakure. "I can't have a hickey on my neck. I have work tomorrow."

Leone instead sucked Kirigakure's left breast, causing the redhead to moan. Kirigakure yanked Leone's top down to have better access to the blonde's boobs. She squeezed Leone's nipples as hard as she could. Leone bit gently on Kirigakure's nipple in return. Kirigakure gasped. "Yeah...like that…." she said.

Leone soon grew bored of the nipple play and decided to move down. She let go of Kirigakure's breasts and pulled down the woman's shorts to reveal a red thong. There was already a small wet patch at the crotch. Leone licked it.

"Enough teasing," said Kirigakure. "Just fuck me."

Leone grinned and continued to tease her. She attempted to move the crotch of the thong to one side, but accidently broke the waistband. Leone abandoned her plan and removed the broken thong. Kirigakure giggled as the back of the thong slid out of her arse cheeks. Leone quickly threw it aside and began to lick Kirigakure's pussy. Kirigakure moaned. Leone thrust her tongue inside, tasting Kirigakure's precum. She removed her tongue and began to suck the redhead's clit gently. "More!" demanded Kirigakure. She wrapped her legs around Leone's head, pushing her closer the Kirigakure's pussy. Leone sucked harder and playfully bit Kirigakure's clit. She also slid three fingers inside. She soon began to thrust in and out. Kirigakure moaned in delight. "You're good at this," she complimented. Kirigakure bit her bottom lip as Leone fingered her even harder.

"Ahhh!" she groaned as she came. Leone licked up every bit of Kirigakure's cum. Kirigakure released Leone's head from her legs, allowing her to slide up next to her. They kissed, sharing Kirigakure's cum.

"My turn!" said Leone. She was really horny after that. So rather than allowing herself to be teased, she quickly stripped off whatever clothing remained. She swapped position with Kirigakure, who was soon fingering her dripping pussy. "You're really wet," Kirigakure commented. She removed her hand from Leone's pussy and began to rub it. Her fingers began to travel a little further down than Leone expected. She was about to ask Kirigakure what she was doing, when a finger slid underneath her and slid inside her arse. Kirigakure then used her free hand to rub Leone's clit. She also began to eat out Leone's pussy, lapping up all her precum which had spread around her crotch. Kirigakure was pretty rough. She didn't mess about. Leone had fingered a few guy's arseholes, but she had never had her own fingered, especially not by another girl. It felt surprisingly good. She let out a moan. She was going to cum soon. "Harder!" she begged. Kirigakure complied by licking Leone's pussy harder and by sticking a second finger inside her arsehole. "Yes! That feels great!" Leone gasped as she came.

Kirigakure wasn't done. She removed her fingers from Leone's arse and she stopped licking Leone's pussy. She intertwined her legs with Leone's and began to rub their pussies together. Leone sat up so that she could get in a better position. She pressed her lips against Kirigakure's, her tongue begged for entrance. Kirigakure let it in her mouth and slid her tongue inside Leone's mouth. Leone moaned. The scissoring felt great! It wasn't often that it did. Most girls struggled to get the position right, but Kirigakure did it perfectly. Leone ran her hands through Kirigakure's red hair. The ponytail had come out at some point, but they had both been too drunk and too horny to notice. Their boobs pressed against one another as if they were fighting for dominance. The kiss broke as they both moaned when they hit their climaxes. Leone was about to stop, but Kirigakure just rubbed harder so she continued to rub her pussy against Kirigakure's. After the last climax, their pussies were soaked in cum, providing a lubricant so they could move faster. They both soon came again and again until they were both too tired to continue. They lay on Kirigakure's bed, continuing to kiss passionately. Eventually the kiss fell apart as they became too tired to continue.

The next morning, Leone woke up still in Kirigakure's bed. Kirigakure was stood nearby, tying her hair up and rummaging for clean clothes. Leone's head was throbbing. She was thankful that Kirigakure's room was dark. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. She was about to get up when Kirigakure's eyes became wide. Before she could ask what was wrong, Leone was blinded by a bright blue light.

Leone was back at the Night Raid HQ. She was still naked, but was too busy being blinded by the sun to notice. Once her eyes adjusted, she realised that she was next to the bathing pool where Akame was currently taking a bath...

* * *

 **That's the first One-shot for this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If you have any other pairings, then use the instructions as listed in chapter 1. Please use a account so that I can respond if necessary. I can't respond to Guest reviews, so please log in or create an account. If you have any questions about the instructions, then don't hesitate to ask me, just be sure to log in.**

 **If you have anything in particular that you would like the characters to do in the one-shot, don't hesitate to suggest it. I want to try writing some different types of sex. I feel that the sex I'm writing is getting a bit repetitive and I would like something to change it up a bit.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Pairing 2: Merlin and Mira D Artemina

Pairing 2: Merlin (The Seven Deadly Sins) and Mira Dianus Artemina (Magi)

Merlin was in her laboratory alone (as usual), experimenting with dangerous and forbidden magic. This night, she wasn't attempting anything in particular. She was just messing with instant travel magic and attempting to place it inside an object. She wasn't sure what she would do with it if she succeeded, but Merlin knew that she'd find something interesting to do with it. Maybe have one half of a person appear in one place and the other half somewhere else. "No, that won't do," she muttered to herself. "That's too boring and obvious." She had stopped paying attention to what she had been doing some time ago and was just mixing random ingredients. She attempted to stuff the magic inside an old pot. As expected, the pot couldn't contain the magic and it exploded. Merlin easily deflected the fragments using her magic. A flash of blue light blinded Merlin for a moment and she blacked out.

When Merlin woke up, she found herself in a place she had never seen before. It was a city built into a valley. There were giant birds everywhere. "I've never seen birds like that before," she said to herself. "I'll have to collect a specimen." As she was about to launch a magic attack to bring one down, she was stopped by a group of young, blonde-haired women. They were all armed with spears aimed at Merlin. She lowered her magic. "What do you think you're doing?" one demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" stated Merlin. "I'm collecting a specimen for dissection."

"It is a crime to harm a giant bird!" The woman said. "You will be taken to the Queen for your punishment."

What a pain. Merlin thought. "I apologise," she said, giving a bow. "I did not realise that it was a crime to harm these creatures."

"You're still going to have to come with us!"

Merlin gritted her teeth. These women were getting to be a pain. Before she could use her magic to escape, another woman appeared. She was older than the ones currently threatening Merlin. She also bore a red tattoo on one side of her face, and was blonde like the others.

"What seems to be the problem?" the new woman asked.

"Your majesty!" the warriors knelt before this new woman. "This woman was going to kill one of our birds!"

She turned to Merlin. "Is this true?"

"I am new here and did not realise that they were so important. I merely wanted a closer look," Merlin explained.

"If you were a man, you would be dead already. However, I'll grant you leniency this once."

"Thank you," Merlin bowed. She was irritated that she hadn't been able to collect a sample, but thought better of getting on the wrong side of anyone else. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the kingdom of Artemyra," said the woman. "I am Mira Dianus Artemina, the former queen."

Merlin bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said.

"How did you get here without knowing where you were?" Artemina asked.

"I am a sorcerer," Merlin began, "I was experimenting with magic and I accidentally teleported here."

"A sorcerer!" Artemina exclaimed. She turned to the warriors. "You are dismissed!" she ordered.

The head of the group bowed and lead them away. "Allow me to show you around the kingdom, sorcerer. It would be a great honour."

"Just call me Merlin. Drop the formality."

Artemina spent the day showing Merlin around the main city of Artemyra. Merlin feigned interest at most of it. She found the red light district to be a laugh, and was fascinated by the giant birds. She even got the opportunity to ride one. As the day grew late, Artemina took Merlin into the palace. They sat at a table drinking some beverage Merlin hadn't bothered to remember the name of. "Lady Merlin, tell me of where you come from," said Artemina.

Merlin explained that she was from a group known as the seven deadly sins in the kingdom of Britannia. However, Merlin wasn't interested in telling her story; she was more interested in Artemyra. "Your kingdom is very different to where I come from. Here, men seem to be little more than livestock," said Merlin.

"Breeding is the one thing men can do," said Artemina.

"Then you should meet Meliodas," said Merlin. "He would be in heaven here."

"Is Meliodas yours then?"

Merlin laughed. "No. I have far more important things to do than find a husband."

Artemina stood from her seat. "Then I guess you will be fine with this." she straddled Merlin and kissed her. Merlin snapped her fingers and the were instantly transported to Artemina's room. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said.

"As long as I can do some experiments," said Merlin.

"What kind of experiments?" asked Artemina, expecting Merlin to pull out some rope. Merlin cracked a smile. A bulge formed in the crotch of her shorts. "What is that?"

Merlin slid her shorts off to reveal a huge erect penis. It was easily eight inches long and looked way too thick to fit in any vagina. "You're a man!?" Artemina guessed.

"Wrong," said Merlin. "This is something I cooked up years ago during an experiment. But I haven't been able to get anyone to try it." Artemina gaped at Merlin's dick, not believing her. For further proof, Merlin removed her jacket and forced Artemina to feel her huge boobs. Just for extra evidence, she also guided the former queen's hand under her balls to show that she also had a vagina. Artemina stayed silent. "You still want to have sex or what?" Merlin asked.

Artemina snapped out of her shock. "Yes," was all she could bring herself to say.

Suddenly, Artemina felt herself being forced down onto her bed. Merlin hadn't touched her, though. All of her clothes flew off, except her knickers which began to move on their own. They were a pair of pink thongs. The crotch began to shrink and rub itself against Artemina's pussy. She moaned as her pussy became wet. The waistband pulled itself away from her arse and snapped back. Merlin quickly grew bored of this and removed Artemina's knickers. She forced Artemina to sit up. Merlin then forced her dick down Artemina's throat. Artemina had never taken one so big. She nearly gagged as Merlin began to thrust. Merlin had never expected it to feel so good. She forced her dick as far down the former queen's throat as she could and began to groan at Artemina's tongue feeling her dick. Soon, Merlin came. Her dick pumped cum down Artemina's throat. Artemina managed to swallow every drop surprisingly.

Artemina was shocked at how much Merlin had cum. She was even more shocked when Merlin pulled out and her dick was still hard. "Interesting," Merlin remarked. She pulled a notebook seemingly from nowhere and made some notes. Once Merlin had finished her notes, she got close to Artemina and rubbed her cock on Artemina's boobs. Artemina wrapped her tits around Merlin's cock and began to move them up and down. Merlin's cock flowed with precum allowing Artemina's breasts to easily move. Merlin began to moan. "Yeah…"

Artemina licked Merlin's head whenever it was visible. Merlin began to moan even more. She soon came, spraying cum all over the breasts and face of the former queen.

After a moment, Merlin removed her cock from in between Artemina's boobs and licked her cum off. Artemina felt precum dribble out of her pussy. "It's my turn now," she said, opening her legs intending for Merlin to eat her out. Merlin smirked. "No," she said. She snapped her fingers and Artemina was lifted above her bed. Merlin slid herself underneath her. With another snap of her fingers, Artemina's pussy was lowered onto Merlin's cock. "You could have just put it in," said Artemina. "You didn't need to do that." She began to move her body up and down. Merlin sat up and began to grope Artemina's breasts which were bouncing around. "Oooh!" groaned Artemina. "Your dick is incredible!" Merlin began to thrust in time with Artemina's bouncing. She then kissed her, tasting what was left of her cum in the royal's mouth. Merlin began to thrust harder and harder to match Artemina's bouncing. She let out a gasp as she filled Artemina's pussy with cum. However, the blonde wasn't finished yet. She rode the sorceress's cock hard. It filled her pussy as it came again. Cum began to leak from her pussy and dribbled down Merlin's hips. "Ahhhh!" cried Artemina as she came. Her pussy sprayed so much cum that it forced its way out of her pussy. Her breasts also sprayed milk all over Merlin's body. It was the greatest orgasm she had ever had. Once it was over, she slid off Merlin and lay next to her. "That was incredible!" she whispered, giving Merlin a quick kiss.

"I'm not done yet," said Merlin, gesturing to her still erect cock. "I want to see how long this thing can go for.

After making some quickl notes, Merlin used some quick magic to force Artemina into the doggy-style position. She pushed her cock into the blonde's arse. She thrusted hard, ignoring the cries of pain Artemina let out. She quickly came. Before she could continue, Artemina stopped her. "Hold on a minute," she said. "I'm done. But I can get you some volunteers." Merlin smirked. She liked 'volunteers', though hers were rarely willing.

A few minutes later, group of women had been gathered. None of them had been able to resist the opportunity to be in an orgy with both the former queen and a futanari sorceress. They were all blonde like every other woman in the city. Merlin lay on the bed allowing herself to be touched by all the beautiful women. Normally, she preferred being the dominant one, but they all knew just how to touch her so she took it. Two women played with a breast each while another two licked her cock. A fifth also played with her ballsack and licked her pussy. "Mmmm," moaned Merlin. She liked this place and made a mental note to come back later. She also decided that it would be worth not taking a bird if she could enjoy pleasures like this. The girls working her cock were especially good. She had lost count of the amount of times they had made her cum. She could feel her cock growing weak. Merlin pulled herself off the girls. She got them all to kneel on the floor, presenting their pussies. She then fucked each one of them multiple times. Eventually, she could feel her last orgasm coming, so she got the girls who had been sucking her off before to lick her cock again while the others gathered around. The girls were very talented and knew exactly how to pleasure her. One managed to take her entire cock inside her mouth while the other sucked her ballsack and slipped a few fingers inside Merlin's arse and pussy. "It's gonna be huge," Merlin grunted. Her cock began to twitch. Just in time, the two girls moved away from Merlin's cock. All five girls were sparayed with bucketloads of cum. Even Artemina, who had been watching at one side got splashed. Merlin sat back on the bed feeling exhausted. Her cock and balls quickly shrank and disappeared. She watched for a moment as the girls fought to lick Merlin's cum off each other. As she was about to lay back, she saw the same blue light from before and in a moment, Merlin found herself back inside her laboratory.

She sat down on a chair, ready to take notes on what had just happened when the door opened with a creak. Gowther entered with the same blank expression he always bore. "Hello Merlin," he greeted. "Why are you not wearing any clothes? Is it a new type of fashion which I am not familiar with?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry that took so long. I've been a little busy lately. The next chapter for Avatar Madness may also be late because of how busy I've been.**

 **My stories are now also available of WattPad and Archiveofourown under the name Phoenixdude99. If you prefer those sites you can read them there. They will all be posted to every site. It also ensures that if for some reason, my stories are taken down on one site, they'll still be available on the others.**

 **If you have any suggestions please leave them as either a review or as a PM. Make sure you are logged in as I cannot respond to anonymous messages.**


	4. Pairing 3: Kirigiri and Shirogane

Kirigiri (Danganronpa) and Shirogane (Persona)

Shirogane had been asked by the local police to help with another case. She was on a train to it. Little detail had been given, which she found mildly annoying, but had agreed to help anyway. It was getting late and she began to doze off. Her eyes closed for a moment. When they opened, the train seemed different somehow. She was pretty sure there had been trays on the back of each chair earlier. Weird… She shrugged it off.

An hour later, the train had arrived at its last stop for the night. Shirogane got off and began to search for the local police station. She quickly found it, but it was closed. "Ask for help and then don't even be open waiting for me," she muttered. She decided to go find a hotel for the night and come back in the morning. As she was about to turn away, a girl with long white hair, thigh length boots, and a short jacket with matching skirt knocked on the door of the station. "It's closed," said Shirogane.

"Why would they be closed if they asked for my help?" wondered the girl.

"You were asked to help too?"

"Yes. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri," she held out her hand.

Shirogane shook it. "I'm Naoto Shirogane."

"Do you live here?" Kirigiri asked.

"No, I was asked to come here to help with a case," she explained.

"As was I," said Kirigiri. "I'm guessing you were given a hotel room as well?"

"Er, no," answered Shirogane. "I wasn't."

"Come with me, then. You can get a room there and we'll come back in the morning," she offered.

"You really have no more rooms!"

"I'm sorry, but we're fully booked," said the owner. "You'll have to go elsewhere.

Shirogane turned to Kirigiri. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Come share my room," offered Kirigiri. "There should be enough space. There's no sense you spending all night searching for somewhere to stay when I've got a room. Maybe the room was for both of us, but you weren't notified?"

"Thank you so much!" said Shirogane.

Kirigiri's room was unlikely to have been for both girls. There was only a single bed in the room. There wasn't even a sofa for one of them to sleep on. "It's late, I hope you don't mind if I go to bed now," said Kirigiri.

"No, that's fine," said Shirogane. "It's not like there's anything else to do. "I'll go into the bathroom to change, so you can have some privacy."

"That won't be necessary," Kirigiri took off her boots and began to undo her tie. Shirogane found herself staring as the white-haired girl undressed. _She's cute_ she thought. "Aren't you going to get changed?" Kirigiri asked, noticing Shirogane staring.

"Y-yeah," she stammered. She began to undress and got into bed with the other girl. As it was a single bed, the two detectives were pressed against each other, no matter how they were positioned. "Shirogane, are you okay?" asked Kirigiri.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "It's just a little weird laying in bed with someone I don't know."

"That's understandable," said Kirigiri. "You were staring at me when I was getting changed." She added.

Shirogane blushed. "I'm sorry! You're just…"

"I'm what?"

"Really pretty," Shirogane whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear.

Kirigiri smiled faintly. "Thank you."

There was a brief silence between them. Shirogane hoped that Kirigiri had gone to sleep. She rolled over to check. Kirigiri was still awake. Shirogane didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, but as she did, she felt something soft press against her. She opened her eyes and saw Kirigiri pressing her body against Shirogane. She felt her face heat up. Kirigiri kissed her. Shirogane decided to try pressing her luck. She attempted to slip her tongue in. To her surprise, she was granted access. Kirigiri responded with her own tongue and slid a hand up Shirogane's dress shirt. Shirogane sat up and removed her shirt, revealing a small pair of breasts. Kirigiri did the same. Her breasts were bigger, but still fairly small. The detectives locked lips again, running their hands along each other's bodies. Shirogane found Kirigiri's breasts and began to play with them. They were so soft and her nipples were hard. She broke the kiss and licked Kirigiri's breasts. Kirigiri let out a soft moan that did not sound like it was coming from the girl Shirogane had just been talking to. She continued to lick Kirigiri's breasts until her nipples were as hard as they could be. Next, she playfully bit a nipple. Kirigiri slid a hand down Shirogane's knickers, rubbing her moist pussy. Shirogane let go of Kirigiri's nipple and moaned. Kirigiri began to kiss Shirogane's neck. Shirogane moaned some more as her pussy was played with. Kirigiri removed her hand from Shirogane's pussy and grabbed the waistband of her blue knickers, pulling them down. Shirogane hung her legs over the side of the bed so her knickers could fall onto the floor, then she pressed herself against the headboard of the bed and spread her legs open, giving Kirigiri a look at her clean shaven pussy. Kirigiri pressed her body against Shirogane, kissing her deeply and rubbing a knee against her pussy. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. "Please do it," she begged. Kirigiri straddled the bluenette at her knees and began to finger her using her middle finger. She started slow, but quickly sped up. Shirogane leaned in and gave Kirigiri another kiss. She pulled down Kirigiri's purple knickers as far as she could and began to rub her pussy. Soon, the detectives were both groaning loudly as the played with each other. "I-I'm going to cum," said Shirogane. Kirigiri sped up her fingering and added another finger, causing the bluenette to cum.

Shirogane pushed Kirigiri off her and yanked her knickers off. She then began to lick Kirigiri's pussy. Kirigiri continued to moan, getting louder as her climax got closer. Shirogane playfully bit Kirigiri's clit, causing her to yelp slightly. She soon let go, but continued to pleasure it with her tongue. "Ah, ah, AH!" Kirigiri groaned as she came in Shirogane's mouth. Shirogane licked Kirigiri until she stopped moaning.

The detectives lay next to each other, speechless. Shirogane hugged Kirigiri from behind and the bed suddenly felt much more spacious. They spent the remainder of the night like that.

The next morning, Shirogane woke up to find herself hugging nothing. She looked around the room. There was no sign of Kirigiri ever having been there. At a second examination of the room, it seemed different. The bathroom door was directly opposite the bed instead of the door leading out of the room was the first thing she noticed. The nightstand was on the wrong side of the bed, and the bed was a double, not a single. Nothing made any sense. Shirogane got dressed and went outside. The town was completely different. The one she was in last night had been unfamiliar, but this one was one she had been to before. "I must be going crazy," she said aloud.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks to everyone who has been sending in suggestions. I have compiled a list of every suggestion so far and should hopefully write as many as possible. I will prioritise pairings that I can easily write, seeing as I'm trying to get one chapter released every week.**

 **I've never seen Persona, so I apologise if I didn't write Shirogane very well. This will likely be the case for any anime I haven't seen.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	5. Pairing 4: Blair and Yoruichi

Pairing 4: Blair (Soul Eater) and Yoruichi (Bleach)

Blair was not in a good mood. Fish shop guy had gone away for a while without telling her, which meant that she had no source of free fish. "What a jerk," Blair grumbled as she leapt over the rooftops in her cat form. After discovering that fish shop guy had gone, Blair had decided to go to Chupacabras to flirt with Spirit. He was always fun, but for some reason Maka always became really angry. After that, Blair had gone home to play with Soul. Maka had been studying as usual, so Blair went straight to Soul's room. She jumped over his bed and transformed into a human with no clothes on. The noise had caused Maka to run into the sight of Soul's head in between Blair's gigantic boobs. At which point they started arguing again.

Blair spent hours searching for someone to play with. Black Star and Tsubaki had gone away on a mission (which they would come back from with no souls), Spirit was nowhere to be found, and Stein just tried to dissect her. She had considered going to Death the Kid's house, but he would just attempt to file her claws symmetrically.

It was late. Blair jumped from one roof to the next absentmindedly. However, during one particularly big jump, something struck her, causing Blair to fall into a bin. "HEY!" she yelled, shaking a paw. There was some sniggering coming from the roof. Blair jumped back up to the roof to see another black cat. "What's so funny!?" Blair hissed.

"Your face was priceless!" laughed the black cat.

Blair lost it. She extended her claws and slashed at the rude cat, leaving three red marks down her face. The black cat extended its own claws and slashed at Blair. Blair jumped to dodge. "Pum-pumpkin cannon!" she chanted. A small pumpkin materialised and fired itself at the cat. The cat dodged. The pumpkin hit the roof, sending tiles flying.

As the cat landed, it transformed into a woman with dark skin and long hair tied back in a ponytail. Blair was only slightly surprised to see that the cat could transform.

"Are you going to show me your true form?" asked the woman.

Blair transformed into a human and pounced on the woman. They both fell from the roof. Before they hit the ground, Blair cast a spell to break her fall. They both stood and faced each other.

"Who are you?" Blair demanded.

"My name is Yoruichi. And you are?"

"I'm Blair! You will pay!" Blair fired two more pumpkins at Yoruichi, who attempted to dodge, but got hit by one anyway. She fell on one knee and Blair took her window of opportunity. She wrestled Yoruichi to the ground, her boobs pressing against Yoruichi's. "Apologise!" she demanded.

"Make me!" Yoruichi smirked. Yoruichi's overshirt had been destroyed by Blair's pumpkin cannon. Blair noticed that the woman had a nice body. "Fine," said Blair. "I'll make you sorry." Blair got off her and snapped her fingers. Yoruichi's clothes magically disappeared. "What did you do?" she barked, her face growing red.

"He he," laughed Blair. "You humiliated me, so I'll humiliate you." She lifted herself into the air. Yoruichi got up. "I'll get you!" she shouted. Blair laughed and flew away. Yoruichi's wand had fallen from her clothes when she had fallen from the roof. She grabbed it and climbed up the side of the building. She chased Blair across the city until Blair found what she was looking for: Black Star and Tsubaki's home. They were away, so hopefully they wouldn't mind Blair borrowing it.

Blair transformed into a cat so that she could fit through the window she had accidentally left open earlier. She landed inside and transformed back into a human, but didn't bother with any clothes except for a G-string and a bra that consisted only of string and two small patches of material that barely covered her nipples. She saw Yoruichi gliding on what looked like a bat wing. She did the same as Blair had done; she became a cat to fit through the window and then became human again. As soon as she was human, Blair grabbed Yoruichi and slammed her against the wall, rubbing her body against Yoruichi's. "You're mine now," said Blair.

"No, you're mine!" Yoruichi pushed Blair back and grabbed her nipples, squeezing hard through her tiny bra. Blair gasped at the sensation and stuck a finger in Yoruichi's pussy, causing her to flinch for just long enough for Blair to pull her breasts free. She then jumped and wrapped her legs around Yoruichi's waist, hoping to knock her to the floor, but she managed to keep standing. Yoruichi took her chance and rubbed Blair's pussy. Blair moaned but didn't give in. She sucked the dark skinned Woman's neck and left a series of hickeys. Yoruichi groaned but continued to finger Blair.

Blair began to buck her hips in rhythm to the fingering in order to make Yoruichi think that she'd succeeded in dominating her. Once Yoruichi's guard was down, Blair moved all her weight forwards causing Yoruichi to fall down. Blair was then able to force her to lay down. She released her legs from Yoruichi's waist. "Pum-pum-pumpkin-pum-pum!" chanted blair. She gasped in slight pain as a cock and balls appeared at her crotch, tearing through her G-string which fell apart. She attempted to slide it in, but Yoruichi used one foot to stop Blair from getting close enough. She used her other foot to pleasure Blair's magical cock, hoping she could make it cum before Blair could put it in. "Ahh!" Blair moaned as she rubbed her dick against Yoruichi's foot. It felt so good that she began to rub faster and faster until she released a spray of cum over Yoruichi's body.

While Blair was cumming, Yoruichi managed to slide out from under her. She sat up and was about to stand when Blair leaped on top of her. She tried again to put her dick inside Yoruichi, but Yoruichi grabbed her breasts and held her back. She managed to push Blair off again and turned around so she could use the wall to help her stand, but Blair pounced on her and stopped Yoruichi from standing, leaving her on all fours. These events had gotten Blair really worked up, so she thrusted into Yoruichi. But not in the hole Yoruichi had been expecting. Blair began to thrust in and out of Yoruichi's arse. She yelped in pain at first, but quickly grew accustomed to it. Blair became harder and more rough. She leaned over and grabbed handfuls of Yoruichi's tits. Soon, she could feel Blair's dick twitching in her arse. As Blair came, she grabbed harder on Yoruichi's tits. Blair pumped Yoruichi's arse full of cum.

Blair pulled her dick out of Yoruichi's arse intending on fucking Yoruichi's pussy next. However, Yoruichi managed to pull away from Blair. She pushed Blair onto her back and tried to sit on her face in order to force her to drink the cum leaking from her arse, but Blair managed to slide just enough that she could lick Yoruichi's pussy instead. Yoruichi began to moan. Blair slid a hand up to pinch Yoruichi's clit, causing her to moan even louder. "I'm so close," she said in between moans. Blair pushed Yoruichi off her and forced the woman onto her back. Blair lay on top of her and slid her dick into Yoruichi's soaked pussy and began to thrust. As Blair thrust into her, their boobs smacked against each other. Yoruichi snapped off Blair's undersized bra and sucked on one of her nipples. Blair moaned and Yoruichi groaned. Blair thrusted deeper and deeper. They both moaned and moaned. Yoruichi was the first to give in. She let out one last sigh as she came. Blair came a little later, filling Yoruichi's pussy with cum.

Blair's dick and balls disappeared. The spell which had caused them to grow had worn off. Blair got up. "Looks like I won," she said.

"I'll win next time," said Yoruichi, getting up. "Now give me my clothes back."

"Fine," Blair snapped her fingers and Yoruichi's clothes had reappeared again. She realised that she made a mistake asking for them back so soon when Blair's cum began to leak from her pussy all over her underwear. Yoruichi became a cat again and leaped out of the window.

Blair considered going back to Soul and Maka's place, but was too tired. Instead she decided to sleep on Black Star and Tsubaki's sofa.

The next morning, Blair was woken up by voices at the door. "Yahoo! That went great!" It was Black Star!

"Well done, Black Star! You managed to get them this time!" That was Tsubaki!

"Of course I did! I'm the amazing Black Star!"

The door opened. Black Star took one look at Blair's naked body and screamed.

* * *

 **There we go! Another successful pairing!**

 **Don't forget to leave your suggestions!**

 **I'm sorry that Avatar Madness is taking so long. It may have to go on hiatus for a while because I have exams coming up and I need to revise. I'll try to write bits in my spare time, but I think I'll focus on one-shots so that you can have something new every week instead of Avatar Madness once in a blue moon.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Pairing 5: Akane and Yuno

Pairing 5: Akane (Psycho Pass) and Yuno (Future Diary)

Akane found herself in an unfamiliar neighbourhood, scanning for someone who had been deemed to have a 99.99% chance of committing a crime. She wasn't even sure how she had found herself in that neighbourhood. It didn't seem strange in any way, but that was normal. Plenty of people who seem normal on the outside could easily be criminals.

Akane found herself outside a traditional Japanese-style house. It was large and was occupied by a family of three. Akane knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again. No response. She walked around the back of the house and found a door unlocked. Her head shot to the left, thinking she'd heard something. There was nothing there. Akane entered the empty house. She wandered through it, searching for her target. One room had a foul smell coming from inside it. She decided to leave that one for now. It made her wonder whether this person had already killed someone.

Akane continued to wander the house, when she heard a floorboard creak behind her. She raised her Dominator. "Come here with your hands up!" she shouted. There was a moment of silence before a girl with pink hair jumped around the corner, dodging every blast from Akane's Dominator with terrifying ease. In one hand she held a vase and a wooden plank in the other. Before Akane could react, the girl threw the vase at her, knocking Akane off balance and causing her to drop her Dominator. The girl then got in close and hit Akane on the head with the plank. Akane's world went dark and she hit the floor.

When Akane woke up, she tried to move her arms and legs but found that they were bound. She struggled against her bonds to no avail. She was tied to a table, but on pair of legs were taller than the other, meaning she was at a diagonal angle. "Hey!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

The door slid open and the girl entered. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I bet you're here to take away my Yuki!"

"I don't know who Yuki is!" said Akane. "I'm not here for him!"

"Liar!" she screamed, slapping Akane. "You're here because you want Yuki for yourself!"

"I'm here because it has been determined that you have a 99.9% chance of being involved in criminal activity!" Akane explained.

The girl looked at Akane blankly. "So you're here to take me away from Yuki…" she said. "That isn't going to happen."

"Who are you?" Akane asked.

"I am Yuno Gasai, and you will not take me away from Yuki," she pulled a small device out from her pocket and pressed the switch. Akane could feel something vibrating inside her. Before she could compose herself, she let out a moan. _When did she put that in?_ She thought. _It must have been when she knocked me out._

"I bet you like that, don't you," said Yuno. "Take more." She pressed the switch further, increasing the vibration. Akane struggled to hold back a moan. Soon, the vibrating was too much and Akane could feel herself about to cum. She tried to hold it back, but could no longer stop herself from moaning. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

Yuno pressed the lever again, stopping the vibrator just before Akane came. Yuno pulled out a small knife from her yellow cardigan and cut Akane's shirt to shreds, exposing her black bra. Akane continued to fight her bonds to no avail. Yuno then cut off Akane's skirt, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and a pair of tights. "You'll pay for this," Akane said through gritted teeth. Yuno said nothing. She left the room for a moment before returning with a box. She opened it and inside was a collection of sex toys. There was a range of toys from dildos to nipple clamps and onaholes. Yuno tore off Akane's bra, allowing her size D breasts to fall free. Akane's face turned red. "Stop this!" she demanded, but Yuno ignored her and picked out two small vibrators with things that looked like mouths on the ends. She placed them in her pocket and walked up to Akane, grabbing a handful of her breasts. "Stop that!" ordered Akane. Yuno squeezed Akane's nipples hard, causing Akane to gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Yuno then took one of Akane's nipples in her mouth, bit down, and tugged slightly. Akane cried out on pain. Yuno let go of her nipple and slapped her. "Shut up!" She then resumed biting Akane's nipples until she grew bored. Yuno took the two vibrators from her pocket, opened the mouths on them and attached them to Akane's breasts. Yuno pressed a button on the back of them and they began to hum. "Augh!" Akane groaned. A smile grew on Yuno's face. She stroked Akane's crotch. "You're so wet that it's coming through your tights and panties," she commented. She then lifted her skirt and stroked her own knickers. "I'm not quite there yet."

After watching Akane struggle against the pleasure for a few minutes, Yuno began to take her own clothes off, leaving only a pair of pink knickers. "My boobs may not be as big as yours but they will be enough for my love," she said, seemingly to no one.

"If you let me go now-"

"You'll take me away from Yuki," said Yuno. "You will never leave. You can stay with my parents forever." She squeezed the vibrators on Akane's chest, causing them to clamp down harder. Akane groaned again. Yuno cut open Akane's tights, allowing her to then cut the waistband of Akane's knickers and pull them off. Yuno held them to Akane's face and said "Lick your own cum off your underwear."

"No," Akane refused. Yuno slapped her around the face even harder and took hold of one of the vibrators, threatening to clamp it down even tighter. "Do what I say or I'll make you sorry," Yuno threatened, using her free hand to shove the knickers even closer to Akane's face. She got the message and used her tongue to slowly lick her pre-cum from them. Yuno suddenly crammed them into Akane's mouth. "Mph!" she tried to speak.

Yuno picked up the switch from her pile of clothes and turned the dildo in her pussy back on. Akane tried to shout. Yuno rummaged through her clothes and found another switch. Akane felt something in her arse. _Dirty bitch!_

Tears began to form in Akane's eyes as Yuno slowly turned the vibration on both dildos up. Akane's cries were muffled by the knickers on her mouth as she came. She could no longer struggle. Her limbs twitched for a moment. Yuno took this opportunity to untie Akane's legs and then attach the rope to the top of the table, where her hands rested. This forced Akane's legs into a sort of crouching position, allowing Yuno to see Akane's arsehole.

When Akane's strength recovered, she tried to struggle again with the same results as before. Yuno pushed a finger into Akane's pussy. "I'm going to make you do that again and again until you break."

Akane tried to scream abuse at the psycho, but her words were muffled by her own knickers drenched in her pre-cum and saliva. Yuno rested the box at the end of the table and began to push more dildos inside Akane's pussy. She turned each of them on before putting them in. Akane wasn't sure how many went in, but the last one didn't quite fit and kept sliding out. "Time for the other hole," said Yuno. Akane's eyes widened as Yuno began to fill her arse with vibrators. Before she finished, Akane came twice more. By the time Yuno had finished, Akane's arsehole had been stretched and filled. Yuno tossed the box aside and pressed a button on each of the controllers for the first dildo that had been placed in each hole. "This button is the real max setting," said Yuno. "The instruction manual said it was dangerous to use this for too long, so let's see how long you can last." In the middle of that sentence, Akane had already had another orgasm. Yuno took yet another dildo and began to slide it in and out of Akane's pussy. It couldn't go very far in, but she could feel it hitting the other dildos inside her. She soon came again and tried to gasp for air. Yuno removed the knickers from her mouth. "I want to hear every scream and moan you can make," Yuno said, revelling in Akane's pain.

Akane tried to say something, but was too busy gasping for air.

Yuno took another clip from inside the box and latched it onto Akane's clit. The clip was attached to a wire with a box. Yuno placed the box on the table on top of the two switches to hold down the overdrive buttons. "AH! AH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!" Akane half screamed/half moaned as she came yet again. "NO MORE!" She begged. "I don't think I can cum again!"

Yuno ignored her cries of pain. She picked up some more rope and sat on Akane's torso. She tied it around Akane's breasts as hard as she could. Akane felt as if her breasts and nipples were going to tear themselves from her body. Yuno began to grind her pussy on Akane's body. She said nothing as she finished tying Akane's tits. She climbed off, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum on Akane's belly. Akane cried as she came yet again.

Yuno pulled out another vibrator and another dildo from the box. _There's no way she'll fit more in me!_

Yuno sat down and pushed the vibrator inside her pussy and turned it on. She began to moan softly and began to play with her nipples. As Akane's cries became louder, Yuno pumped the dildo in and out of her pussy faster and faster. She then took the other dildo and put it in her arse. "I need to get used to it if Yuki ever wants to do that," she said to herself. Akane could feel another orgasm building. She couldn't take anymore. She wanted it to be over already. This one was far more intense than the others. She screamed and slammed her eyes shut as she came. Akane had never felt anything like it. The pleasure was overwhelming. Dildos slid out of her pussy, covered in cum. A few even slid from her arse. After a moment, she felt something warm come out of her pussy. She opened her eyes to see a stream of piss flowing out of her. She let her head drop and listened as Yuno continued to play with herself. She listened as the pink haired girl moaned. "Ahhh!" moaned Yuno as she came.

Yuno stood and walked over to Akane, picking up a dildo that had been expelled from her pussy. "I'm going to make you clean each and every one of these," she said, ripping the vibrators from her nipples. Akane felt too weak to argue and licked her own cum from the dildo. When it was all gone, Yuno threw it to the box and picked up another. She repeated this for every dildo that had been in Akane's pussy. Yuno took one of the dildos from Akane's arse and pointed it at her mouth. _She's going to make me lick that!?_ She thought. Because of her hesitation, Yuno forced the dildo into Akane's mouth. Akane gave in and licked it clean. Again, she was forced to do this for each one.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Yuno warned, shoving a dildo in Akane's pussy and arse. They were still vibrating intensely. Akane realised that they were the dildos controlled by the switches. Soon after Yuno left the room, Akane passed out.

"Tsunemori! Tsunemori!" The voice was familiar to Akane. It was Kogami! He'd found her. Akane opened her eyes. She was at home on the sofa. Kogami stopped shaking her. "Come on, we've got someone to apprehend," he said. Akane was confused for a moment. She shook her head to wake herself up. She felt sore all over. _It must have been a dream._ She thought. She was probably sore from sleeping awkwardly on the sofa.

That night, when Akane got home, she got in the shower. Looking in the mirror, she found that her face was slightly red on one side. It was faded and would only be seen if you looked carefully, which was why Kogami hadn't said anything. Her pussy and arse had felt sore all day. While cleaning herself, she found that there was some pre-cum on her pussy. While cleaning her arse, she decided to try sticking a finger in, to see if it had been stretched recently. She found that she could fit three fingers in easily….

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! It got a little weird in places, but I want to try including different stuff in my stories.**

 **Sorry for no chapter last week, I was really busy with revision and stuff so I didn't have time. I'm going to try to get the next chapter of Avatar Madness written for the 21st April, so keep checking back.**

 **A few people have been requesting for characters to be futanari. This story is primarily yuri pairings. Just because you ask for futanari doesn't mean I will write it in. I'm only going to write futanari ocasionally, so don't ask for it.**

 **Remember to leave your suggestion and feedback for improvement.**


	7. Pairing 6: Bleach and Fairy Tail Fourway

Pairing 6: Rangiku, Rukia (Bleach), Juvia, and Flare (Fairy Tail)

Juvia was on a long road leading back to the town where the Fairy Hills was located. She still had a few more hours of walking to do. She had been hoping that a cart would pass her by, but there was no such luck. There was no one around, and she hadn't seen anyone all day.

"Watcha doin' there?" asked a voice. Juvia span round to see Flare Corona. She readied for a fight, but was unsettled by a small smile spreading across Flare's lips. "You'll die and I won't have to do a thing," said Flare. She held up a strange looking key. "I stole this from Blondie a little while ago. It summons powerful warriors from other worlds."

Juvia wracked her brains, trying to think of which key it could possibly be.

Before Juvia could do anything to stop her, Flare used the key's power. Two circles of light appeared on either side of Flare. From the one on her left, appeared a busty blonde woman. She seemed to slide right out of the light. From the circle to Flare's left, a shorter and more petite woman with short black hair appeared. Juvia readied herself, but when the two women fully appeared, she realised something. They were naked!

"Kill her!" Flare commanded. For a moment the summoned women looked around in confusion.

Even Juvia was confused. For a moment, the women all stared at each other, not sure what was going on. But then suddenly, a change came over them all. The world seemed to have a pink haze to it. The blonde woman turned to Flare and said "I am Rangiku Matsumoto. I am here on your command." Her words were slow, as if she was under a trance. Flare stared at Rangiku for a moment. They then embraced and locked lips. Juvia had never seen such behaviour from Flare. Her eyes drifted towards the other woman, who had been making her way over to Juvia. "What is your name?" Juvia asked her. The question came out of nowhere. Juvia never had the intention of sticking around. She had planned to use this as an opportunity to escape. "I am Rukia Kuchiki," she answered. Before Juvia knew what was happening, she was snogging Rukia.

Rangiku had torn off Flare's tight dress and was kissing her nipples while Flare moaned. Flare slid her hands around Rangiku's naked body until they reached her arse. She then stuck a finger inside Rangiku's arsehole and began to finger it. "Oh yes!" Rangiku moaned, pinching Flare's nipples. Rangiku then began to rub Flare's pussy with her free hand. Flare couldn't take it anymore. She flipped Rangiku onto the ground and sat on her face. "Lick it!" she commanded. Rangiku seemed more than happy to comply, as she quickly began to eat out Flare's pussy. Flare groaned and leaned over, grabbing handfuls of Rangiku's tits. "More!" she demanded between moans.

Juvia found herself laying in the grass while Rukia planted kisses all over her naked body. Juvia reached out and rubbed Rukia's nipples. Rukia moaned but continued to kiss Juvia's body, making her way to Juvia's drenched pussy. She began to sucking the clit a little, causing Juvia to groan in pleasure. She then stuck a finger inside and began to thrust it in and out. Juvia moaned even more. Her hips began to buck slightly. She began to play with her own nipples to increase her sensitivity. Her moans mixed with Flare's moans, becoming louder and louder. Fortunately, no one was there to see them.

When Flare came, she refused to move from on top of Rangiku until she had licked off every last drop of cum. After Juvia came, she quickly switched positions with Rukia and began to eat her out. Juvia soon lost her senses in the heat of her lust. She felt a finger prod at her entrance and then felt it rub her pussy in slow circles. Despite the fact that she had just came, she felt really horny again. Rangiku began to play with Rukia's petite boobs. That meant that the person rubbing Juvia's pussy was Flare! However, Juvia was too caught up in the sex to process that fact.

After Rukia came, she switched places with Rangiku. Juvia ate out the voluptuous blonde. Her moans were beautiful. Ruki grabbed one of the blonde's tits in her hand, and put as much of the other as possible in her mouth. Flare continued to use one hand to rub Juvia's pussy while using the other to play with her own. The four females moaned and groaned together. After a few more minutes of this, Rangiku came, filling Juvia's mouth with her cum.

Rangiku got up and began to kiss Rukia. They intertwined their legs and began to scissor each other. Juvia and Flare then began to do the same. Flare was really rough, causing Juvia to cum pretty quickly. But Flare wasn't done and continued to scissor Juvia.

Rukia grabbed handfuls of Rangiku's tits and squeezed her nipples. They groaned as they neared their climaxes. Rukia gasped as she came. They continued to rub against each other's pussy until the sensitivity wore off. After that they got into the sixty-nine position to lick each other clean.

Flare continued to scissor Juvia. Her face was bright red. She was so close but managed to hold it for a few more seconds. When she could hold it in no longer, she released a cry of pleasure while soaking Juvia's pussy in her cum.

Juvia had no idea how long she had sex with Flare and the other women for. They spent what she guessed was hours licking and fingering each other, playing with their tits, and even having their arses fingered by Flare. She was extremely surprised at how good Flare was at it.

For the finale, the four women were laying on their sides in a circle. Juvia was eating out Rukia, while Rukia ate out Rangiku, who in turn ate out Flare, who completed the circles by not only eating out Juvia, but also sticking three fingers inside Juvia's arse. At first, it had been a little uncomfortable, but she soon grew accustomed to it and even grew to enjoy it. Juvia was turned on by the moans of the others, and began to eat out Rukia more vigorously, causing Rukia to moan more, making Juvia even more turned on. They all came at once, fillings each other's mouths with cum.

The last thing Juvia remembered of the event was switching between snogging all the other women, trying to get a taste of everyone's cum. After that, they all landed in a heap next to the path, sleeping together and feeling their naked bodies press against one another.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**  
 **The reason that this chapter was a day late is because of the Windows 10 Creators update which seems to have been giving a few people issues. Long story short: For most of yesterday, a section of the left side of my screen wouldn't respond to the mouse icon which made using my computer a royal pain.**  
 **Suggest who else you want to see next time!**  
 **Until next time!**


	8. Pairing 7: Sinon and Ino

Pairing 7: Sinon (SAO) and Ino (Naruto)

Asada had just gotten home from school and was ready to go on ALO. She dumped her bag on the floor, dove into bed, and pulled on her Amusphere. Everything booted up as normal.

Sinon found herself in somewhere that was definitely not ALO. For a start, everyone was human. No one had pointy ears or was flying. "Where am I?" she wondered. Sinon tried to swipe to bring up her menu, but nothing appeared. She tried her right hand instead. Still no menu. What was even stranger was that no one had a player icon above their heads. Sinon knew that she was using her avatar because she could feel her tail and cat ears. She checked herself and found that she was wearing her usual ALO gear. But something felt different. In ALO, there had been always something that told Sinon that none of it was real. But here. Here there wasn't anything telling her that it was just virtual reality. Everything felt just like the real world.

She began to walk around to find someway home. After a few minutes, she broke into a run as she frantically searched for anything. An exit portal. An inn that would allow her to sleep. Anything that could allow her to log out. She even searched for a church. She had played one game where "confessing" was actually saving.

After an hour of searching for some way to leave, Sinon was sitting on a bench. She was tired and hungry. She had no money to buy any food or to stay in a local hotel. After a few minutes, Sinon noticed a girl staring at her from a distance. "What are you looking ?" she said.

The girl walked over and said "Sorry, I've never seen someone like you before."

Sinon realised that she was referring to her tail and ears. "Really?"

She shook her head. "Never. Can I touch them?"

No one had ever asked to touch Sinon's ears or tail before. Kirito had grabbed her tail a few times, but had never asked. "Er, sure," she replied.

The girl reached out and rubbed Sinon's ears like she was a cat. "I'm Ino," said the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sinon," she replied. "I've never met anyone who's wanted to pet me before."

"People probably think you're strange. Ignore them," said Ino.

 _What's she talking about?_ Sinon thought. She shrugged it off.

"Can I touch your tail too?" Ino asked.

"Go ahead," said Sinon. "Just don't pull on it."

As Ino stroked Sinon's tail, Sinon realised how good it felt to have it stroked so gently. She even found herself involuntarily purring. When she realised that she had been purring, she quickly covered her mouth. Ino laughed. "So are you new here?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," said Sinon.

"Seeing as you let me pet you like a cat, I guess I'll buy you dinner then," said Ino.

After dinner, Ino was going to head home, but noticed that Sinon seemed to be walking to no place in particular. "Do you actually have anywhere to stay?" she asked.

"Not really," said Sinon.

"Come stay with me then," suggested Ino.

"I couldn't," Sinon began to argue, but Ino wasn't having it.

Ino had practically dragged Sinon with her and forced her inside. Sinon was sat on the sofa while Ino got some spare blankets. Ino dumped them on the arm and sat beside Sinon. "You can take the bed," she offered.

"I'll be fine on the sofa, really," Sinon objected.

"It's fine," Ino began to scratch Sinon's ears. Sinon purred and instinctively began to rub her head against Ino. "You're so cute," Ino remarked. Sinon tried to pull away, but accidentally hit her head on one of Ino's boobs.

"S-sorry!" she yelped, her face instantly turning red.

Ino just smiled and continued scratching Sinon's ears. Sinon fell back and lay across Ino's lap. Ino used her other hand to gently pet Sinon's tail. Sinon purred again. "Stop!"Sinon sat up and tried to push Ino away, but accidentally grabbed Ino's large breasts. She instantly tore her hands away. "I'm sorry!" she apologised.

"That was my fault," said Ino. "I went too far." She kissed Sinon quickly on the lips. "Does that make up for it?" she asked.

Sinon kissed Ino back. She pressed her lips against the blonde's and slipped her tongue in. Ino intertwined her tongue in Sinon's. They passionately made out as their tongues fought for dominance. Sinon ran her hands up Ino's back. Her skin was so smooth. Sinon pulled her lips away from Ino's and ran kisses along her neck. Ino slid her hands up Sinon's thighs up to her shorts. She then pulled Sinon onto her lap before sliding her hands underneath sinon's shorts to feel her petite arse. "Ooh, no underwear," Ino smirked. Sinon felt her face heat up a little as she began to feel Ino's voluptuous breasts through her top. She could feel Ino's nipples growing hard through the material. She found them and gave them a light squeeze causing Ino to moan.

Ino pulled Sinon's shorts down and began to rub her fingers against Sinon's dripping wet pussy in slow circles. "Ohhh!" Sinon moaned.

Sinon pulled Ino's top up, releasing her magnificent breasts. Sinon grabbed the left one and began to squeeze it tightly. Ino released a groan. "Yes! Just like that!" Sinon then took Ino's right breast into her mouth and began to suck. Ino's moans became louder. Sinon pinched Ino's nipple with her teeth. "Not so rough," Ino teased. Sinon smiled slightly and began to move her hips in rhythm to Ino rubbing her pussy.

Ino used her free hand to release Sinon's breastplate, allowing the rest of her armour to fall away, revealing a small black top covering her breasts. Ino ran her hands up Sinon's torso, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up, forcing Sinon to let go of Ino's boobs. Once the shirt was off, Sinon's much smaller breasts were visible. Ino took one into her mouth and began to suck while Sinon reached under Ino's head to grab her tits.

Sinon suddenly pulled herself off Ino and yanked down Ino's skirt, knickers and all. She then began to rub Ino's clit slowly, causing Ino to release a long series of soft moans. After that Sinon began to lick Ino's pussy. It was drenched in precum. Ino scratched Sinon's ears, causing her to purr and lick harder. "Mmmm," moaned Ino. "Just like that, Sinon!"

Sinon pulled her face away and stuck two fingers inside Ino. She slid them in and out, and wriggled them inside. She experimented to see what would make her moan the most until Ino came all over Sinon's fingers. Sinon pulled her fingers out and licked the cum off.

"Want to try something exciting?" Ino asked.

"Like what?" asked Sinon.

"Just follow my lead," said Ino.

Sinon found herself upside down along Ino. Ino was sat on the sofa with Sinon's legs wrapped around her neck and Sinon was using her hands to keep herself from falling to the floor. Ino ran a finger along Sinon's entrance, feeling the precum that had appeared. She pushed it in a little and continued to rub it with her finger. "How does that feel, Sinon?" she asked. Sinon replied with a groan. Ino removed her finger and licked Sinon's pussy with long slow strokes. "A-ahh!" Sinon moaned. Next, Ino stuck her face in Sinon's pussy to eat her out properly, sticking her tongue inside her pussy, tasting her juices. She used a hand to vigorously rub Sinon's clit. As Sinon's moans grew louder, Ino rubbed her clit even faster until Sinon came. Ino licked up all of Sinon's cum, savouring every drop. Sinon's strength finally gave out and she slid off Ino onto the floor.

After a minute. She got up and lay on the sofa with Ino. They kissed and began to make out again. They intertwined their legs and began to rub their pussies together. Due to the limited space on the sofa, their bodies were pressed against one another's. As they reached their climaxes, they rubbed harder and harder. Once they had finished, they made out for a while longer before falling asleep in the naked embrace of one another.

The next morning, Asada woke up. She was back in her bed. That night's events had seemed all too real to her. She got up and pulled her Amusphere off. As she was about to put it on her desk, she noticed that it was unplugged.

* * *

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**


	9. Pairing 8: Keiko and Kamomebata (Moka)

Pairing 8: Keiko (SAO) and Moka (Scum's Wish)

Keiko had just bought a new game. It was supposed to be like being inside a slice of life anime. Players were supposed to interact with NPCs and make friends. In the single player mode, your story changed depending on who you made friends with. Putting in her character information had taken way longer than it would have in any other game. She had to give what type of person she wanted her character to be, details of their life, how easily they make friends, their reputation at school. It was the most in depth character creation she had ever seen. A multiplayer mode was coming soon, so for now, Keko had to play around with single player. She set her single player name as 'Keiko' for now.

Keiko spent the first day talking to as many characters as possible. It was incredible. Every single one was unique and had their own personality. As Keiko was leaving the school, she saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting on a bench. She looked upset. The game rewarded players who acted within the parameters of the character they made. Seeing as Keiko had set her character as a nice person, she decided to try talking to her. "Hey there," she said. The girl ignored her. "Are you okay?" Keiko asked. The girl sniffed between tears.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Let's take a walk," said Keiko, offering her girl reluctantly accepted Keiko's hand and stood up. "I'm Keiko. What's your name?"

"I'm Kamomebata," she answered. "But I hate that, so call me Moka."

"Okay, Moka," said Keiko. "What's wrong?" Keiko felt so much more confident in this world, it was strange what VR could do to someone's personality.

"It's my friend, Mugi," Moka began. "I love him so much, but he doesn't want me."

Keiko could relate. She had once liked Kirito in that way, but knew that she could never have him because of Asuna."Is it because he likes someone else?" Keiko guessed.

Moka sniffled and nodded. "We've been friend for so long, I don't understand why he doesn't love me."

Keiko walked with Moka, listening to her talk about Mugi, her childhood friend. It soon grew cold. "Moka, would you like to come to my house?" Keiko offered. "It's close, and the weather's getting cold."

"Okay," said Moka.

The game had all sorts of little things to make its virtual world more immersive. One of them being that players had to make sure they adjusted the heating in their homes, which Keiko had forgotten to do. The house was freezing. The first thing she did was turn the heating up. Her 'parents' were out, so it was just Keiko and Moka. "I'm sorry about this," apologised Keiko.

"It's okay," said Moka. "I'm just glad someone was willing to listen to me."

Keiko gave her a smile. "Take a seat. I'll be back down in a minute with some blankets to warm you up."

"Moka gave Keiko a smile. "Thanks."

Keiko went upstairs and grabbed a couple of fluffy blankets. She then went back downstairs and gave one to Moka, who wrapped it around herself and thanked Keiko. "No problem," said Keiko.

Keiko then spent even longer listening to Moka and trying to give her advice. There was a sudden drop in conversation. Keiko looked over to Moka. She was asleep! It wasn't even that late.

"Moka..." Keiko whispered. "Moka…."

Moka didn't respond. She looked so peaceful when she was a huge difference to how she'd been all the time Keiko had spoken to her. It had warmed up a bit, so Keiko removed her blanket and layered it on top of Moka's. She got up to go get changed. She wanted to try out some of the clothes that the game automatically provided.

In her room, Keiko took off her ingame school uniform. She stood in her room wearing only pink lacy knickers and a bra while searching through the drawer menu to look at the clothes she had been provided with. Keiko tried on a yellow hoodie and a short pink skirt first. She took a look in the mirror before taking them off again and trying on some more clothes. There weren't many, but the few that were given to start with were actually quite nice yet simple.

In the middle of getting changed, Moka walked in. "Keiko?"

Keiko's face turned red as Moka entered the room and saw her in her underwear. Moka covered her eyes. "Oh! Keiko, I'm sorry. I just woke up and you weren't there…"

Keiko quickly put the yellow hoodie back on. It was slightly large and wa designed to just be comfortable for wearing in the player's home. "You can open your eyes now," said Keiko.

"I'm sorry about that," apologised Moka.

"It's okay," said Keiko.

"I need to head home now," said Moka. "Thank you for listening to me."

"I'm happy to help," Keiko smiled.

Moka walked up to Keiko and gave her a hug, resting her head on Keiko's shoulder. "Thank you," she said before lifting her head and giving Keiko a kiss. "I guess I'll go now," she said, pulling away.

Keiko wrapped her arms around Moka, stopping her from leaving. Keiko wasn't sure what came over her. She kissed Moka. Moka ran her hands up Keiko's thighs to feel Keiko's arse. Keiko ran a hand through Moka's blonde hair, and used her other to undo the buttons on Moka's shirt.

Moka slid a hand underneath Keiko's pink knickers to feel her bare arse. Keiko broke away for a moment so that Moka could pull off her hoodie. The pair locked lips again and threw themselves on Keiko's bed. Keiko undid Moka's shirt. Moka slid it off and tossed it aside. Keiko felt a little more comfortable once she saw that Moka's breasts were about as small as her own.

Moka wrapped her legs around Keiko, rubbing her crotch against Keiko's belly. Keiko could feel something sticky on Moka's knickers leaving a trail on her stomach.

Keiko broke the kiss and pulled the left cup from Moka's bra down so that she could lick it. Moka moaned and began to rub her pussy through her knickers. The cup kept getting in Keiko's way so she undid the clip on Moka's bra to free her petite boobs. Keiko squeezed them and licked them, causing Moka to moan. "Yeah, Keiko," she sighed, rubbing her hands against Keiko's bra. After a minute, Moka pulled Keiko's bra off and began to play with her nipples.

Once she was tired of the nipple-play, Keiko kissed in between Moka's boobs and traced down Moka's body with the back of her tongue until she reached Moka's skirt. Keiko grabbed the hem of Moka's skirt and pulled it down, revealing a pair of yellow knickers. At the crotch was a wet patch. Keiko gave it a sniff. "You smell so good, Moka," said Keiko, licking the wet patch.

Moka moaned. "Mmmm! Just like that!"

Keiko pulled Moka's knickers down to her thighs and began to lick her pussy. Moka moaned even more. She sat up and grabbed Keiko's head, pushing it closer to her pussy. "Yeah!" she cried. "More!"

Keiko licked Moka's pussy more, eventually sticking her tongue inside and rubbing her clit with one hand. Just before she came, Moka pushed Keiko's head away. "I want to cum at the same time as you."

Keiko sat up and spread her legs, showing Moka the growing wet patch on her pink knickers. Moka pulled her own knickers back up and moved closer to Keiko. They kissed again, their tongues swirling around in each other's mouth. Moka positioned her crotch at Keiko's and rubbed her knickers against Keiko's gently. "Shouldn't we take our knickers off to do this?" Keiko asked.

Moka smiled. "I want our juices to mix. I want to know what we taste like together." She went back to kissing Keiko, who said no more. Keiko began to make deep moaning sounds as her orgasm drew nearer. Moka got the message and pulled away. "Let's see what we taste like," said Moka, yanking her knickers off and handing them to Keiko. "Give them a taste."

Keiko was embarrassed to be doing something like that, but she obliged and took Moka's yellow knickers. She gave the crotch a lick to start with. She then sucked them until she could no longer taste the mixture of precum. "How was that?" asked Moka.

"Good," said Keiko.

"Then it's your turn," teased Moka.

Keiko opened her legs, showing Moka her stained knickers. Moka slid them off Keiko and sucked the wet patch, tasting the mixture of precum. "You're right," said Moka. "That is good."

She threw the knickers aside and began to lick Keiko's pussy. Keiko moaned. It felt so great! Moka moved her head away and began to finger Keiko. "Oh!" Keiko moaned. "I'm gonna cum soon! Ah!

Moka slowed back down. She moved closer to Keiko again. "Are you ready?" she asked. Keiko nodded in response. They kissed again and intertwined their legs. They rubbed their bare pussies together again. They grabbed one another's boobs and played with them, groping and squeezing to make each other even more sensitive. "I can't hold on much longer!" Keiko cried, breaking the kiss and allowing a string of saliva to land on her chin. Moka kissed Keiko again. Keiko's eyes clamped shut as she came. Moka came just moments after. They slowed down and broke their kiss. They lay on the bed gasping for air.

Keiko saw the time. It was getting late IRL. She brought up the menu and left the game.

Keiko woke up again in the real world. She got up. Something didn't feel right. She took off her skirt and found that her knickers were drenched in precum. She took them off and realised that it wasn't just precum. It turned out that her new game so immersive that cumming in game caused her to cum IRL!

* * *

 **I've added some details of stories that I'm writing to my profile, so take a look at that if you want to see what will be coming in the future!**

 **Remember to send in your suggestions for future pairings!**


	10. Pairing 9: Tsumiki and Rem

Pairing 9: Tsumiki (Danganronpa) and Rem (Re:Zero)

Tsumiki wasn't sure how it had happened. She found herself in a strange world and met the girl with blue hair. What she was even more unsure of, was how she had ended up in the girls' room and made out with her. Tsumiki had felt an immediate attraction to her, though. Rem's hair was so neat, whereas Tsumiki's was choppy and uneven all the time.

Tsumiki ran her hand through Rem's blue hair as she continued to kiss the blunette. Rem undid the back of Tsumiki's apron and pulled it off. They then continued to kiss as Rem pulled down Tsumiki's skirt. The skirt landed on the ground and Tsumiki stepped out of it. Rem pushed Tsumiki down onto her bed then straddled her waist. After that, she began to undo her corset and let it fall, allowing Tsumiki to look at her breasts. Tsumiki sat up and grabbed Rem's boobs, squeezing them. They were incredibly soft! Tsumiki stopped for a moment to remove her shirt and bra. Once she had thrown them aside, she pressed her body against Rem's and kissed her once again while squeezing the blunette's soft breasts.

Rem pulled away from Tsumiki and lowered her head to Tsumiki's chest. She grabbed the left boob and squeezed it with one hand while sucking on Tsumiki's right boob. Tsukimi moaned. Rem's touch was so gentle, but at the same time felt so amazing! She could feel her knickers becoming wet with precum. Rem suddenly bit down on Tsumiki's nipple. It was a gentle nibble, but it caused Tsumiki to yelp in surprise. Tsumiki's face flushed red with embarrassment, but Rem just looked up at her and smiled. She gave Tsumiki's nipple one last flick with her tongue before moving down Tsumiki's body and sliding her white knickers off. Tsumiki had a small bush of dark hair above her pussy. Rem examined Tsumiki's pussy for a moment before sticking a finger in. She pushed it in as far as she could and twisted it around before pulling out. Rem's finger came out soaked in precum. She licked it all off, using long strokes of her tongue. Watching Rem do that turned Tsumiki on even more. Once Rem was done licking her finger, she rubbed Tsumiki's pussy gently, smearing precum all over her moaned even more, begging for Rem to make her cum. After a few more minutes of teasing, Rem finally pushed three fingers inside Tsumiki and began to thrust them in and out as fast as she could. "Ohh!" Tsumiki moaned. Rem's touch was perfect. She seemed to know exactly what to do. Rem latched her mouth onto Tsumiki's clit and began to suck. Tsumiki couldn't hold out any longer. She groaned as she came on Rem's fingers.

Rem got up from Tsumiki's pussy and thrust her fingers inside Tsumiki's mouth, forcing her to taste her own cum. Rem's fingers didn't budge until Tsumiki had cleaned off every last drop. Once Rem's fingers were clean of Tsumiki's cum, Rem slipped off the last of her clothes, except for her white stockings. Tsumiki was then made to lay down so that Rem could sit on her face. Tsumiki ran her tongue along Rem's pussy, causing Rem to quiver. Tsumiki could feel Rem's stocking brush against her skin, and Rem's toes curl slightly. She made another long stroke and the same thing happened. Tsumiki did this a few more times to tease the blunette. Next she decided to wriggle her tongue around Rem's pussy, not quite putting it all the way in. Rem released a few small moans. Tsumiki's tongue moved across Rem's perfectly shaved pussy until it reached her clit. Tsumiki raised her head slightly as she began to suck on it. Rem moaned some more. "Ahh!" Tsumiki continued as Rem's moans became longer. She put her tongue back inside and began to eat out Rem's pussy. Precum flowed into Tsumiki's mouth. Rem eventually made one last moan as she came, filling Tsumiki's mouth with her cum.

Once Rem's orgasm was over, she got off Tsumiki and lay next to her, rubbing her white stockings against Tsumiki's bare skin. The pair shared one last kiss before falling asleep, wrapped in each other's naked embrace.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**  
 **I haven't seen Re:Zero, but I didn't want to neglect pairings where I couldn't think of a good way for them to meet. So whenever this happens, I'll just skip out the whole part where they meet and just dive straight into the sex. This means that the chapter is shorter, but you do get the same amount of sex.**  
 **Let me know if you would like me to do this for all chapters or if you want me to keep writing the part where the characters meet.**  
 **Remember to keep sending your suggestions. Until Next time!**


	11. Pairing 10: Esdeath and Plutia

Pairing 10: Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) and Plutia Iris Heart Form (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

Plutia was in her Iris Heart form. She was exploring a city, looking for some people to mess with. She found herself walking towards the palace because who better to mess with than some rich human snobs? She easily got inside and began to wander the corridors without getting caught. She could feel some magic coming from one part of the palace. She began to follow it. The trail of magic lead Plutia to a bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. Laying in the bed was a woman in her early twenties with light blue hair. She recognised this woman. She'd recently seen her hold a man against his will.

"Tatsumi…" Esdeath mumbled in her sleep. Plutia watched her with fascination. How could she get so worked up about a guy who didn't even love her? Plutia giggled. She walked over to Esdeath's bed and yanked the sheets down. General Esdeath was wearing nothing but a light blue nightie and some matching knickers. "Let's have some fun," Plutia said under her breath. She opened Esdeath's night stand drawer and pulled out a length of rope that Esdeath had been planning to use with Tatsumi. "It's not like she'll ever get to use it," Plutia mumbled. She quickly tied Esdeath's hands to each of the posters on her bed.

Esdeath began to stir just as Plutia had finished tying her up. She tried to rub her eyes, but found her hands couldn't move. She looked over and saw a woman with dark purple hair, dressed in a skimpy black and pink outfit that left very little to the imagination. "What are you doing?" she demanded. Plutia just smirked and ripped Esdeath's nightie off. She then grabbed Esdeath's breasts and began playing with them. She then began to suck on Esdeath's nipple. Esdeath groaned. "Get off me!" She struggled against her bonds and thrashed her legs. Plutia threw her legs over Esdeath and sat on her thighs to stop Esdeath's legs from kicking her.

Esdeath's face was red with rage. "Let me go!" she growled.

"No," said Plutia simply, before pulling down the front of her bustier to allow her large bust to fall free. Plutia leaned over and pushed her boobs in Esdeath's face. "Lick them," she said. Esdeath tried to move her face away but didn't have much space to move so ended up motorboating them instead. Plutia saw that Esdeath wasn't going to comply so she shifted her body and set a knee in between Esdeath's legs. She slowly began to grind her knee against Esdeath's pussy. Esdeath gritted her teeth as Plutia leaned over and began to rub their breasts together. She had managed to get them perfectly aligned so that their nipples touched. She tried to use her ice magic to freeze the ropes so much that they'd shatter, but as much as she hated to admit it, the strange woman was making her feel to good to concentrate on using her magic. The ropes became chilly but nothing more.

Plutia saw Esdeath's attempt to escape. To break her concentration further, Plutia began to kiss Esdeath's shoulder. She slowly began to suck. Underneath, a hickey was slowly forming, which Plutia was making as big as she could. Esdeath attempted to kick Plutia, but couldn't quite get the angle so her foot was only able to brush against Plutia. Plutia stopped kissing Esdeath's shoulder for a moment. She lifted her body up and slapped Esdeath around the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Esdeath winced and attempted once again to fight off the goddess, but received another slap on the face. Plutia grabbed Esdeath's face to hold it still. She examined the red mark and smiled in satisfaction before letting go and grabbing Esdeath's nipples between her fingers. She squeezed hard, causing Esdeath to moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Plutia twisted Esdeath's nipples, causing her to squeal in such a way that Esdeath would never have done otherwise. "S-stop!" she demanded. Her face was red with embarrassment and fury. Plutia said nothing and gave Esdeath's nipples another twist.

Once Plutia was bored of Esdeath's boobs, she got off Esdeath and forced her legs apart. Esdeath took her opportunity and managed to strike Plutia's chest with a foot. Plutia winced slightly but was otherwise unfazed. She lifted Esdeath's right leg as high as she could and began to spank her arse. "Oh!" Esdeath groaned. Plutia continued to spank Esdeath until she grew bored of Esdeath's yelps.

Plutia allowed Esdeath's leg to fall back onto the bed. She ripped the crotch of Esdeath's knickers, leaving only some shredded fabric around her waist. Esdeath's pussy was soaked with precum. Her juices poured out, dripping into a pool on the mattress. Plutia began to tease Esdeath by gently rubbing her clit. She was slow so that Esdeath didn't cum, but would also become more aroused. Esdeath grunted as she tried to contain her moans. She continued trying to use her Teigu and the ropes slowly began to freeze over, but Plutia was too preoccupied with teasing Esdeath's clit.

Just as she couldn't take anymore, Esdeath managed to freeze the ropes so much that they shattered. The instant that her hands were free, she wrapped her legs around Plutia and managed to flip the goddess onto the floor. She then got off her bed and sat on Plutia's stomach. "How do you like it?" Esdeath taunted and she pinched Plutia's nipples with all her strength. Plutia winced for a moment. "Yeah, that feels good," she retorted. Esdeath gritted her teeth. She hadn't expected that response. So she began to suck Plutia's left nipple as hard as she could to make it painful. Plutia began to moan. "Harder! Harder!" she begged. Esdeath let go of her nipple and gave the goddess a slap on the face. She left a bright red mark. She smirked for moment, but it was wiped off her face as soon as she saw Plutia grin. "Again!"

Esdeath tried squeezing Plutia's nipples again, but no matter what she did, the goddess enjoyed it. She stopped abusing Plutia's breasts for a moment to decide what to do next.

Plutia took that moment of hesitation to sit up, knocking Esdeath off her. She pushed Esdeath to the ground and held her hands to the floor. "That was fun, but it's time for me to take the lead again," teased Plutia, giving Esdeath a kiss on the forehead. Esdeath gave Plutia a cold stare. Plutia smiled and stood up. She stripped off her skimpy black outfit surprisingly quickly and sat on Esdeath's face. "Come on! Make me feel good!" she said, grinding her pussy on Esdeath's mouth. Esdeath eventually complied. She stuck her tongue inside Plutia's pussy. And wriggled it around inside. "Ooh!" Plutia moaned. "Yeah, just like that!" Esdeath pulled her tongue out and began to lick Plutia's clit. Plutia's hips began to buck as she became more sensitive.

Plutia leaned over and began to rub Esdeath's pussy. It was still soaked with precum, so she easily managed to slide three fingers inside. Esdeath began to grunt and Plutia fingered her harder and harder. In response, Esdeath began to eat out Plutia's pussy. Within minutes both women were moaning loudly. Esdeath was the first to cum. Plutia's fingers quickly became covered in Esdeath's cum. She refused to move her pussy, forcing Esdeath to keep eating her out until she finally came too. When Plutia came, she moaned and released more cum than Esdeath thought any woman could. Her juices flowed from her pussy. Esdeath was forced to drink every last drop until it was all gone.

Once Plutia's orgasm was over, she got off Esdeath and plunged her fingers inside Esdeath's mouth. "Clean them will you?" she stated. Esdeath sucked Plutia's fingers and licked her cum off. Once she was done, Plutia pulled her hand away and wiped it on Esdeath's bedsheets. Then she put her skimpy outfit back on and left Esdeath laying in the floor wearing nothing but the remains of her knickers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**  
 **So that was pairing number 10! I can't believe I've already written ten of these.**  
 **Remember to keep sending your suggestions!**  
 **Until Next Time!**


	12. Pairing 11: Akame and Erza

Pairing 11: Akame (Akame Ga Kill) and Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

Akame had just finished a day on her extended mission away from night raid headquarters. She was staying at an inn for the night. She was exhausted. Despite the fact that her sword killed anyone it cut, fighting still tired her out if the enemy's numbers were large enough. She stripped out of her usual clothes and lay in bed wearing only a pair of black knickers without even covering herself with the bedsheets. She fell asleep the instant that she hit the mattress. She slept for a few hours without a dream, before she was woken up by a noise. As her eyes opened, Akame noticed a faint blue glow which quickly disappeared.

Standing at the end of the bed was a woman dressed in nothing but a black bra and a black skirt with matching boots. Her face was red with rage. "Where did you come from!?" she yelled.

Akame sat up groggily. "I've been here the entire time," she said. Akame suddenly realised that her boobs weren't covered. She used an arm to cover herself while she frantically looked around for her bra. "No you weren't!" the red haired woman. "When I came in, the bed was empty! You magically appeared as I was getting undressed!"

Akame looked around the room. It was mainly the same as the one she had fallen asleep in, but there were some minor differences such as the bedsheets. Akame could have sworn that they were white earlier. But now they were light blue.

The world seemed to glow pink for a second. Afterwards, the red head seemed to calm down a little. "I don't know how to explain it," she said. "I'm Erza by the way."

"I'm Akame," Akame felt safer, but still glanced around for her sword.

Everything glowed pink again. Akame's gut felt strange. Her guard dropped completely. Erza also appeared to completely calm down.

Erza sat next to Akame on the bed and gave her a kiss. She was about to pull away but Akame held Erza's head in place and reciprocated the kiss. She lowered her arm, exposing her breasts. Erza grabbed a handful of Akame's breasts. She squeezed them, feeling the softness of her flesh. Akame broke the kiss, allowing a bridge of saliva to collapse and land on her chin. She nuzzled Erza's shoulder, brushed her red hair aside, and kissed it. "Mmm," Erza moaned. She pressed a finger against Akame's nipple and pushed it inwards. Her finger was enveloped in Akame's soft flesh. Akame stopped kissing Erza's shoulder for a moment and gasped. She hadn't been expecting anything like that.

Erza pulled away from Akame and undid her bra. Her breasts bounced free. Akame pounced on them, sucking on the right nipple, and pushing the left one in, allowing her finger to be surrounded by Erza's flesh. Erza stroked Akame's black hair with one hand, and rubbed Akame's waist with the other. Erza suddenly gasped when Akame playfully bit her nipple. She pushed Akame down onto the bed and kneeled over her. She reached over and began to rub the crotch of Akame's knickers. "How desperately do you want me to touch you?" she teased.

"Just do it!" Akame begged. Akame even surprised herself. She would never normally say this kind of thing. _What am I saying?_

Erza continued to rub Akame's crotch. She could feel the fabric of Akame's knickers becoming moist. Erza began to suck Akame's left tit while continuing to rub her. Akame moaned. "More!"

Erza flicked Akame's nipple with her tongue, causing Akame to shudder slightly. Akame continued to moan. Eventually, Erza tired of teasing her and decided to finish her. She removed her mouth from Akame's boob, but not before giving her nipple a playful bite for revenge for earlier. She slid Akame's knickers off and began rubbing her clit. Akame began to groan even louder. "I'm so close!" she cried out in pleasure. Erza rubbed her fingers against Akame's pussy in a circular motion, spreading her precum all over her entrance. Once Akame's moaning was at its loudest, she finished by using three fingers to penetrate Akame's begging pussy. Akame quickly came, covering Erza's fingers in her cum.

Once Erza had licked her fingers clean, Akame had her go down on her hands and knees without taking her skirt off. Akame knelt behind her and rubbed the redhead's arse through her short skirt. Akame lifted Erza's skirt and slid her black knickers down to her thighs. Precum oozed out, dripping onto Erza's knickers. Akame stuck a finger inside causing Erza to moan. Akame twisted her finger around, covering it in Erza's juices. She pulled it out and licked Erza's precum off. "You taste delicious," she said.

"As do you," Erza replied. She grunted as Akame began to rapidly finger her. She moaned as she was about to reach her climax, but Akame quickly stopped. Akame reached under Erza and grabbed her breasts. "Tell me how much you want to cum," said Akame.

"I really want to cum," begged Erza. "I'm so close! Ah!" Akame pinched Erza's nipples.

"Then let me hear you moan!" said Akame, giving Erza's nipples a twist. Akame gave Erza's wet pussy a lick. Erza moaned. "Yeah…"

Akame stuck her tongue inside and began to eat out Erza's pussy which was practically begging to be fucked. Precum was flowing like a lewd fountain. Erza didn't take long to cum. She sprayed her juices into Akame's mouth. Akame drank every last drop before pulling away from Erza's backside.

The pair lay on the bed. Erza was still wearing her boots and short black skirt with her knickers around her ankles. Her skirt and knicker stank of precum, making Erza glad that she could easily change clothes at any time. Akame was soon sound asleep.

The next morning, Akame woke up to find that the room had changed back to how it had been before she had met Erza. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor, and her sword was leant against the bed. As Akame got to dress, she noticed that her knickers were nowhere to be found. "Weird," Akame muttered. She dressed and left the inn to make her way back toward night raid headquarters.

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I'm getting a little bored only writing yuri scenes. I'm not opening this up to male characters, but I am going to give you guys more control over your pairings. No futanari requests still stands because this is yuri oneshots, but I will throw in futanari here and there to keep things interesting. But there are some things that you can request such as tentacle scenes where the characters of your choosing are attacked by tentacles. You can request other stuff like that or other hentai genres.**

 **The only reason I'm not letting you request futanari is because a lot of people want to see it, and if I open that floodgate, this will probably become futa oneshots.**

 **Also, there may not be a chapter next week. I'm going to be a little busy, so it's unlikely that I'll be able to get one written. But if I do manage to get one written it will be a a couple of days late.**

 **Remember to leave your suggestions for next time!**


	13. Pairing 12: Hinata and Asuna

Pairing 12: Hinata (Naruto) and Asuna (SAO)

"Link start!" said Asuna. She was laying in bed wearing her Amusphere, ready to log into ALO to meet up with Kirito and her friends. Streams of colour appeared and Asuna was ready to be transported from the real world into the virtual world.

Asuna found herself in a place she did not recognise. The buildings were a style that she had never seen in ALO before. She also didn't recognise the location as anywhere from ALO. "Is this an update?" she wondered to herself. She tried opening her menu but nothing happened. She tried as many different hand swipes as she could think of before giving up.

Asuna had no clue as to how this happened. She wondered whether it was a different game, but she didn't recognise it as one she owned. She was also certain that she'd left ALO in her computer from the previous night. She considered whether it was one of her brother's games, but it wouldn't make any sense for it to be one of his because he had an Amusphere of his own to use, so had no reason to use Asuna's.

She looked down at her clothes and recognised them as her ALO armour. She also checked her hair and found that it was blue, like her ALO avatar.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice from behind her.

Asuna turned around to see a girl with white eyes standing behind her.

"I'm fine," said Asuna, "Just a little lost."

"I'm Hinata," she said. "Come with me and I'll help you."

"Thank you. I'm Asuna by the way," said Asuna.

"It's nice to meet you, Asuna," said Hinata. "Come rest at my place for a while, then I can point you in the right direction."

 _Is she an NPC or a player?_ Asuna wondered. _She feels to lifelike to be an NPC, but she's clearly not a fairy so can't be a player._ "There's no need for that," Asuna insisted. "If you can just tell me which direction I need to go to find the world tree, that will be enough.

Hinata looked confused. "The world tree?" she asked. "I've never heard of it."

Asuna was taken aback by that. "Really!? How about Yggdrasil?" she tried.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm afraid I've never heard of that either."

"Castle Aincrad?" Asuna said hopefully.

"They must be further away than I've ever travelled," said Hinata. "But I have some friends who have seen a lot of the world. They might know something."

 _What's going on? If she's never heard of the world tree or Aincrad, then this can't be ALO unless it's some sort of event I didn't hear about._ "That would be great," Asuna figured that if this was an event, then it would be best to meet these friends of Hinata. "Where could I find them?"

"They're actually on their way here," said Hinata. "We were planning to meet up today. Come to my place and we can wait for them."

"Thank you," said Asuna.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hinata offered. "The man I bought this from said that it would improve my physical performance."

Asuna couldn't pass up the chance to improve her stats. "Sure, thanks."

Hinata poured a couple of glasses and handed one to Asuna, who accepted it gratefully. She took a gulp of it. The drink had a strange flavour she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was sweet and tasted familiar, but she couldn't quite place how it was familiar. She took another sip and let it rest on her tongue a moment before swallowing. She still couldn't place the flavour. She drained the rest of her glass and set it on the table.

A warm feeling began to spread throughout Asuna's gut. Hinata had also just drained her glass and set it on the table. She began to stare at Asuna. After a minute she walked up to Asuna and gave her a kiss. Asuna was initially shocked. She wanted to break away, but her body would do it. Instead she began to kiss back. She slid her tongue into Hinata's mouth. Hinata grabbed a handful of Asuna bosom. Asuna's inhibitions disappeared along with all her worries and cares. She didn't know what was going on, but that didn't matter. She didn't want to cheat on Kirito, but he wasn't here and she desperately needed release.

The girls continued to passionately make out, only stopping for a moment to quickly strip off down to their underwear. Asuna slid a hand to Hinata's crotch and could feel all the precum leaking out of her knickers. She could also feel the fountain of precum dripping down her own legs. Asuna tore off Hinata's bra, barely even unclipping it, and threw it aside before latching her mouth to one of Hinata's nipples and sucking. Hinata groaned and pressed Asuna's head to her chest.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She stepped back from Asuna and sat on the edge of the table, spreading her legs open. Her knickers were soaked with precum. It also covered her legs and dripped onto the table. "Please, Asuna," she whimpered. "I need you."

Asuna pulled Hinata's knickers down her legs and took them off. The scent of Hinata's precum was driving her crazy! She began to lick and suck all she could from the ninja's knickers. "No!" Hinata complained. "Here!" She stuck a finger inside her pussy and began to masturbate while watching Asuna lick precum from her knickers. "Ooh!" Hinata moaned. She fingered herself using only her index finger and came, squirting cum all over the table. "It's not enough!" she said, continuing to masturbate.

Asuna dropped the knickers, having sucked everything out of them. She wiped some of Hinata's cum from the table using her fingers and licked it off. "That tastes amazing!" Asuna cried. She lowered her body and stuck her head right in between Hinata's thighs. The scent of Hinata's juices turned her on immensely for some reason. She began to furiously eat Hinata out. "Ahhh!" Hinata cried, grabbing a handful of Asuna blue hair and pressing Asuna's face against her pussy as hard as she could. Asuna's hands ran up Hinata's legs until they reached her arse cheeks, which she grabbed and began to knead the soft flesh with her fingers. Hinata was nearly screaming in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Asuna and came all over her face. Asuna briefly came up for air before licking all she could from Hinata's soaked pussy. Hinata continued to moan and began to buck her hips. Asuna removed a hand from Hinata's arse, slipped it into her knickers and began to rub her own pussy. Asuna began to moan with Hinata. Then Asuna removed her other hand from Hinata's arse and used it to rub Hinata's clit. For HInata, the pleasure became overwhelming! Her mind became blank and she was gasping for air and she came for the third time.

Asuna's knees finally gave out. She fell to her knees as she continued to masturbate. Her juices were streaming down her legs to the floor. "Oohh!" she sighed as she came, soaking her hand and staining her blue knickers.

Hinata slid off the table and knelt in front of Asuna so that she could kiss the blue haired fairy. However, the kiss didn't last long. As soon as Hinata got a whiff of her cum on Asuna's face, she began to lick Asuna's face. The taste of her own cum was incredible! And there was so much of it! Despite the fact that she had already came three times, just the thought of having release so much all over Asuna's face turned her on again. Asuna was continuing to masturbate and Hinata heard her moan so she pushed Asuna to the floor and tore her knickers off. There was a huge stain patch from all the cum and precum Asuna had released. The scent was so incredible that Hinata couldn't help but lick it off and suck it out. She felt a hand on her arm. "Please…" said Asuna. "Hurry up. This is embarrassing…"

Hinata barely heard Asuna. She could feel the cum on Asuna's fingers. Her attention slipped from Asuna's knickers for a moment. She grabbed Asuna's wrist and licked the cum off Asuna's hand. "You taste so good, Asuna," said Hinata.

"Thanks," said Asuna gently. "You taste really good too, Kiri- Hinata."

Hinata assumed that this 'kiri' person was someone special to Asuna, but didn't think about it too much. She went straight back to sucking the cum out of Asuna's knickers.

Once she was done, she tossed them aside and lay between Asuna's legs. All she could smell was Asuna's juices. Hinata licked Asuna's inner thighs, tasting her juices straight from her skin. Asuna let out a series of short moans, showing that this turned her on. Hinata gradually got closer to Asuna's pussy and began to eat her out. "Ahh!" Asuna cried. Hinata's tongue felt amazing! Hinata flicked Asuna's throbbing clit with her tongue before giving it a quick suck. Asuna cried out again. She had never felt so good before! Hinata went back to eating her out and used a hand to rub Asuna's clit. Asuna bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a moan, but it was no use. Asuna let out another loud moan as she came more than she had ever cum in her life. She sat up and began to pant. She wrapped her legs around Hinata's back and reached out to stroke Hinata's hair. Hinata pulled her mouth away from Asuna's pussy and then began to finger the Undine while staring into her eyes. For some reason, Asuna found this sexy. She continued to run her fingers through Hinata's hair and moan. Hinata eventually lowered her head and began to suck Asuna's clit. "Oooh!" Asuna cried. She clenched her eyes shut as she came all over Hinata's hand.

Hinata pulled her fingers out of Asuna's pussy and licked the cum from her. Asuna sighed in relief. The pleasure had started to become overwhelming for her. Once Hinata had finished licking Asuna's pussy clean, she offered the blunette her cum-soaked hand, which Asuna accepted into her mouth and began to lick Hinata's fingers clean.

"Asuna, that was incredible," said Hinata, sitting on the Undine's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist, and giving her a kiss.

"Yes it was, Hinata," Asuna agreed. "But I want to keep going," she added.

Hinata gave Asuna another kiss and said "Then lay down and we can keep going." Hinata got off Asuna so that she could lay down. Once Asuna was lying down, Hinata knelt over the blunette in the opposite direction and lowered her pussy to Asuna's mouth. Asuna quickly understood what they were doing and began to lick Hinata's pussy. Hinata let out a moan before licking Asuna's pussy which was already wet again. She stuck her tongue inside Asuna's pussy and tasted her precum once more. The pair moaned and sighed as they ate each other out before cumming into each other's mouths. "Asuna, I never want this to end!" Hinata cried.

"Me neither!" Asuna admitted. She felt guilty for having sex with someone other than Kirito, but Hinata was so good that those feelings were pushed aside and the girls spent the remainder of the night licking and fingering each other's pussy.

The next morning, Hinata awoke on the floor naked. The warm feeling inside her gut had disappeared and so too had Asuna. The fairy's discarded clothes were gone, but Hinata was still covered in cum. Her hair was filled with dried cum, making her regret growing it out slightly, though having someone stroke it while she ate them out was nice. Hinata got up and decided to have a shower.

Asuna awoke inside her room. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. It was morning. _Damn!_ Asuna realised that she'd spent the night wearing it. She hoped that her mother hadn't seen. But suddenly, being seen wearing her Amusphere when she should have been sleeping became the least of her worries. Asuna's right hand was inside her skirt and knickers. She pulled it out and used her left hand to take off her Amusphere. She gave her right hand a sniff. Her fingers smelled of cum. She got up and took her skirt and knickers off. She examined her knickers and saw a wet patch. She must have been masturbating last night. But that shouldn't have been possible while wearing her Amusphere. Asuna was about to put some fresh clothes on when she stepped on something. It was the cable for her Amusphere. It wasn't plugged in. That meant it hadn't been plugged in all night...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **It actually felt pretty good to take a week off from writing. It actually made this chapter feel pretty good to write and I think this was a good one. Let me know what you thought of it.**

 **This was actually a tricky one to write because trying to write Asuna having sex with someone is not an easy task, so an aphrodisiac seemed like the best way to go about it.**

 **Let me know who you want to see in the future!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Pairing 13: Sakura and Lisbeth

Pairing 13: Sakura (Naruto) and Lisbeth (SAO)

Rika arrived home desperate to get online so she could try making some new armour using a strange new metal that had recently been discovered in Jotunheim. She lay on her bed and pulled on her Amusphere before shouting "Link start!"

Lisbeth knew instantly that she was not in Alfheim Online. Nothing about her surroundings even vaguely resembled the game she played so often. Lisbeth attempted to open her menu, but nothing appeared. She looked down at her body and found that she was wearing her armour from ALO. At her side were her mace and small shield that she usually used in combat. She eventually decided to look for a portal or something else that might allow her to leave, or possibly find her friends in case this was a new area of ALO.

Lisbeth found nothing. No portal or anything else to transport her to another area. But she had no idea which direction to go in, so she decided to ask someone nearby. She found a girl with pink hair and tried asking her which direction the world tree was in. "World tree?" she asked. "Never heard of it."

 _If she's never heard of the world tree, then I'm obviously not in ALO_ Lisbeth realised. "Never mind then," she said. "Thanks anyway."

Lisbethe was about to walk off when the pink haired girl stopped her. "If you're lost, I've got a map at my place you can use," she offered.

 _Maybe this is part of a quest._ "Sure that would be great," she said. "I'm Lisbeth by the way."

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

At Sakura's place, they poured over maps, but couldn't find any of the locations from ALO, making Liz more confident that she definitely wasn't in ALO, but another game entirely. "I can't that I've never heard of these places," said Sakura. "I didn't think that there was so much of the world that was left unexplored."

Lisbeth decided just to go along with it. If this truly was another game somehow, then Sakura would never be able to understand another game. She was clearly an advanced NPC. If she was a player, then she would have talked about the real world at least once by now. "Yeah. I can't believe I've never been here before either," said Lisbeth.

"I should have known you were from somewhere else by your strange clothes and pointy ears," said Sakura. "Maybe tomorrow I could get my friends together and we'll search for your home."

 _This has definitely got to be part of some in-game event._ "Sure," said Lisbeth. "That would be great. Are there any decent inns nearby that I could stay in tonight?"

"You can stay here," said Sakura.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Sakura insisted.

Sakura insisted that Liz take the bed. Just as Liz was about to turn in, Sakura asked her a strange question. "Can I touch your ears?"

"Sorry?" Liz was surprised by this question. No one had asked before because they had ears of their own.

"Just the pointy part," said Sakura.

"Err, okay," said Liz. She sat on the sofa next to Sakura. Sakura poked the tip of Lisbeth's ear a few times. "I've never seen anyone like you before," she commented. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm a fairy," said Lisbeth. "I'm from the leprechaun race."

"That's so cool!" said Sakura. "Here, touch my ears." She grabbed Lisbeth's hand and pulled it towards her ear. "It feels so different to yours."

Lisbeth withdrew her hand. "That really wasn't necessary," she said. "There are plenty of people like you where I come from, so I'm not really too curious about your ears.

Lisbeth was awoken later that night by some moaning sounds. She got out of bed and peeked out of the door. Sakura was on the sofa naked and rubbing her pussy. _Why would an NPC be doing that?_ She wondered. _I don't remember installing any dirty mods for any of my games._

Lisbeth continued to watch as Sakura lay moaning. _If she's an NPC, I wonder what will happen if I go talk to her._

She walked into the main room of Sakura's house. "Hey," she tried to say casually, but still came out nervously. Sakura's face turned bright red as she scrambled for something to cover herself. Lisbeth walked over to her and rubbed her pussy. _She's just an NPC, so this is fine._ "Doesn't it feel so much better when someone else does it?" she teased.

"Yeah…" moaned Sakura.

Lisbeth bent over and licked Sakura's nipple gently to tease her. Sakura moaned even more. Liz then took Sakura's tit into her mouth and sucked. Sakura moaned louder. Her pussy became even more wet, soaking Lisbeth's fingers. Lisbeth got tired of teasing Sakura, so decided to stick a finger in and see what would happen. Sakura sighed and began to buck her hips slightly. Lisbeth pushed another two fingers inside and began to gently thrust them slowly so that she could continue to enjoy the noises Sakura made. "I'm so close," Sakura sighed. Lisbeth stopped. Because she had just been in bed, she was wearing only her pink underwear. She took it off and sat on the floor with her legs spread open. "Do me first then I'll finish you off," she said.

Sakura climbed off the sofa and stuck her head between Lisbeth's thighs. She licked off all the precum on her entrance before sticking her tongue inside. Sakura thrusted her tongue in and out of Lisbeth's pussy, rubbing her wet walls. Lisbeth moaned. "Yeah, just like that!" Sakura moved up slightly and rubbed Lisbeth's clit, causing her to groan loudly. Lisbeth began to play with her nipples, squeezing them and pulling on them gently. Sakura moved back to eating the leprechaun's pussy. Lisbeth moaned loudly as she came. Sakura lapped up her cum until there was none left.

Lisbeth got to her knees and gently pushed Sakura back before giving her a kiss. Her mouth tasted of Lisbeth's cum. Sakura opened her legs so that Liz could finish her off but instead Lisbeth decided to play with Sakura's nipples. She pulled them a bit, causing Sakura to squeal. "Not so hard!" she complained. Lisbeth gave her another kiss and gave her nipples another pull. She then gave them a playful twist. "You really like that, don't you?" she said. A string of saliva between them broke and landed on Sakura's chin. Lisbeth licked it off and began to kiss her neck. "Just do it!" Sakura pleaded. Precum was flowing like a river from her pussy.

"Well if you insist," said Lisbeth, rubbing Sakura's pussy with one hand, covering her fingers in precum. Once her fingers were covered, she held her hand to Sakura's mouth. "Lick it off," she said. Sakura greedily licked her own precum from Lisbeth's fingers. Lisbeth gave Sakura one last kiss before moving down her body and clamping her mouth over Sakura's clit and sucking. She also began to finger Sakura's dripping wet pussy with her middle finger. Sakura started to moan again. She released moans and sighs until she finally came, covering Lisbeth's finger with cum. Lisbeth removed her finger and licked it clean of sakura's cum.

"For an NPC, you're pretty good," said Lisbeth, giving Sakura one more kiss.

Sakura was confused. "Enpeesea?" she asked. "Is that what you fairies call humans?"

"Yeah," said Lisbeth, covering her own slipup.

"Well you were incredible!" said Sakura. The pair began to make out again until they grew tired. They slept on the floor.

Sakura awoke to find herself alone. The strange fairy woman from last night wasn't there, resting her head on Sakura's breasts like she had been when Sakura had fallen asleep. Her clothes were gone too. The only evidence of last night was the smell of Lisbeth's cum on Sakura's body.

The next morning, Rika woke up in her own bedroom again. She tried to lift her hand to rub her face, but discovered that it was in her skirt. She pulled it out to find it was covered in cum. Somehow she had masturbated with the Amusphere on. She used her other hand to take the Amusphere off and rest it beside her. Rika got out of bed and went for a shower. But before she left, she realised that her Amusphere wasn't even plugged in...

* * *

 **Hope you Enjoyed that!**

 **SAO and Naruto pairings seem to be really popular. They're the only series that I've written together more than once. But I do have plenty more SAO characters on the list, just not with Naruto characters.**

 **Remember to send in your suggestions for future chapters!**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Pairing 14: Rias and Medaka

Pairing 14: Rias (Highschool DxD) and Medaka (Medaka Box)

"Time to see if that useless lump, Issei can finally travel using a magic circle," said Rias to no one in particular as she stood in Issei's spacious bedroom wearing nothing but a sexy black thong and a matching bra that only had a small strap going around her back. She held her hand out and a glowing magic circle appeared in front of her. Instantly she could feel it working. Its power was rising just as it normally would when transporting someone.

Rias' hopes flew high in her chest. This would be her chance to have Issei to herself and not have to share him with Asia, Akeno, Koneko or anyone else for that matter. Issei would be hers.

Rias lost her concentration for a moment and the magic circle began to go wild. It shrank and grew rapidly, its colour changed every second. Magical energy soon built up. Rias had to quickly deactivate the magic circle before too much energy built up and caused an explosion. The circle disappeared just in time, though enough energy had already built up to knock Rias off her feet. She skidded across the room and landed on Issei's bed. Her huge bust popping out of the black bra and smacking her chin. "Damn," she muttered. "I guess Issei will never be able to travel in a magic circle on his own."

She stood, not bothering to correct her bra. Instead she unclipped it and tossed it aside. "I guess It'll be another night of sharing Issei with everyone," she sighed, giving in to another night of a crowded bed. She looked around the room for her white button up shirt so she could go downstairs to wait for Issei to return. However, before she could go to pick it up, the magic circle reactivated itself. Rias readied herself to turn it off again, but the circle quickly vanished, leaving behind a girl. She had purple hair about as long as Rias' and a large bust that gave Rias a run for her money. The girl collapsed onto the floor. Rias rushed over to her and held the girl in her arms.

Rias quickly realised that the girl was alive, but exhausted. She decided to help her. Rias lay the girl on Issei's bed and began to take her clothes off. The girl appeared to be wearing a school uniform, but not one that Rias recognised. She managed to remove it without the girl waking up. Underneath the girl wore a set of white underwear, which Rias also removed.

Rias took a moment to examine the girl. She was definitely Issei's type, meaning she had big boobs. Rias removed her black thong and lay behind the girl, spooning her. She muttered a few words and energy began to flow from her own body to the girl's. All she needed was energy, so there was no point in wasting Asia's time with something Rias could do easily herself.

The girl soon began to stir. Within a minute, she was awake. "Where am I?" she groaned groggily.

"In my bedroom," Rias answered. While it was technically Issei's room, RIas and the other girls seldom slept in their own rooms, so what she said was partly true. "What's your name?"

"My name is Medaka," she said. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm not sure either," admitted Rias. "I'm Rias Gremory by the way."

Medaka sat up and suddenly realised that she was naked. "Where are my clothes!?" she held an arm over her breasts and grabbed the bedsheets to cover herself and looked around for her clothes frantically. "Why am I naked?"

"Your clothes are next to the bed," said Rias,sitting up and gesturing to the ground where Medaka's clothes were piled near the bed. "You're naked so that I could heal you. You were exhausted and needed energy," she explained.

Medaka had no idea what this Rias girl was talking about, but there was something strangely calming about her. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"I was trying to summon a friend, but I got you instead," said Rias. "I was hoping you could provide a little more information."

Medaka shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know. You said you were summoning a friend, I'm guessing you're an abnormal then?"

"What's an abnormal?" Rias asked. "Which mythology to they come from?"

"An abnormal is someone with powers," Medaka explained.

"I guess you could say that then," Rias chuckled, still not even trying to cover herself.

Medaka tried to get up, but Rias grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Oh no you don't," she said. "You're in no state to be going anywhere."

"But I need to get home," Medaka insisted.

"You've barely recovered any energy," said Rias. "Lay back down so I can heal you."

Medaka pulled the sheets further up her body and sat back down. "Do we have to be naked?" she asked.

Rias giggled. "Of course. Being naked speeds the whole process up," she explained. "The more direct skin contact there is, the more effective the spell is."

Medaka sighed. She let the bedsheets go and lay back down. Rias sidled closer to Medaka and wrapped her arms around Medaka's waist. Rias couldn't help but admit that there was something about the girl that made her want to follow Medaka. She pulled herself closer in, so her breasts were pressed against Medaka's back, and her crotch was pressed against Medaka's arse which was surprisingly firm.

"Do you have to be so close?" Medaka asked.

"But of course," said Rias. "Like I said, the more direct skin contact there is, the more effective the healing is." Then, without thinking, Rias kissed Medaka's neck. Medaka tried to free herself from Rias, but the devil held on tight and slid her left hand down to Medaka's pussy. She brushed her fingers against Medaka's entrance. Medaka blushed slightly and stopped struggling. She relaxed and allowed Rias' hands to explore her body. Rias brushed her other hand up Medaka's body, feeling her smooth skin, making her way to Medaka's huge breasts. She grabbed a handful of one of the purple-haired girl's boob and began to play with it. She realised why Issei loved them so much. Rias decided to lift her other hand from Medaka's pussy and use it to play with Medaka's other tit.

As Rias became more rough, Medaka began to moan. She could feel precum beginning to dribble from her pussy. Rias grabbed each of Medaka's nipples between her fingers and gave them a squeeze. Medaka yelped. Next, Rias kissed Medaka's neck again before giving it a suck, making a hickey. "Ahhh," Medaka moaned as Rias continued to play with her tits. Just as she was getting bored, Rias decided to try one more thing. She used her index fingers to push Medaka's nipples inwards. Medaka cried out in pleasure, making noises that Rias absolutely adored.

Rias let go of Medaka, allowing the abnormal roll onto her back. Rias kneeled next to her and rubbed her pussy, feeling the precum dripping from her folds. She then licked it off her fingers. "Not bad," she commented. "Do you want to touch me now?" She grabbed her own breasts and gave them a squeeze. Medaka said nothing as she sat up and kneeled in front her the redhead. She took one of Rias' voluptuous breasts into her mouth and flicked the nipple with her tongue. "Ah!" Rias groaned. Medaka decided to get her own back by pushing in Rias' nipple using her tongue. She let it pop back out then rolled her tongue around Rias' nipple, feeling it become harder and harder. Eventually, Medaka released Rias' boob and pressed her lips against Rias'. She slid her tongue inside Rias' mouth, who responded by rolling her tongue around Medaka's. As they kissed, Medaka grabbed Rias' left boob and felt the erect nipple in her fingers. She gave it a squeeze, causing Rias to break the kiss so she could moan. A strand of saliva bridging their mouths collapsed and landed on Rias' chin.

"Do you want to keep going?" Rias asked, guiding Medaka's hand from her breast to her pussy, which was drenched in precum.

"Yeah," Medaka sighed, slamming her lips against Rias' again and forcing her tongue into the devil's mouth. Rias lowered Medaka onto her back then broke the kiss. She kissed Medaka's chin, and ran her tongue slowly down the abnormal's body, briefly stopping at her boobs to play with her nipples. Medaka moaned as Rias' tongue slowly circled her nipples. After that, Rias continued to run her tongue down Medaka's body until she reached Medaka's pussy. At which point she used her tongue to rub Medaka's clit, causing her to moan loudly and grip the bed sheets with her hands. Once satisfied with Medaka's moans, Rias began to eat out Medaka's pussy. Medaka groaned even more and Rias became rougher, thrusting her tongue in and out. The tension in Medaka's stomach rose as her orgasm began to draw near. To add to the pleasure she was already giving Medaka, Rias used a hand to rub Medaka's clit. Medaka bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming. She tried to hold on for as long as she could, but soon she couldn't hold it anymore. She let go of her bottom lip and curled her toes as she came into Rias' mouth.

The instant that Medaka's orgasm was over, Rias crawled up to her and gave her a kiss. Medaka revelled in the taste of her own cum in Rias' mouth. Medaka suddenly took Rias by surprise by flipping her. In just a second, their positions were switched: Medaka was on top, and Rias was underneath her. "Well done," Rias chuckled, giving Medaka a quick kiss. Medaka merely smiled and slid down Rias' sexy body, using her hands to feel Rias' smooth skin. When she reached Rias' pussy, Medaka slowly rubbed Rias' clit. "Mmmm," Rias groaned, arching her back. Medaka smirked and slowly inserted a finger into Rias' soaked pussy. She pushed in and out slowly, only picking up a little bit of speed with each thrust in order to tease the devil. As Rias' groans grew louder, Medaka inserted another finger and picked up some more speed. "More," Rias sighed. Medaka pushed in a third finger and picked up just a little more speed. Precum was flowing from Rias like a fountain. The devil continued to moan. She could feel her orgasm slowly building.

Once again, Medaka took Rias by surprise by suddenly thrusting much harder and also by sucking Rias' clit. Rias cried out in pleasure and grabbed Medaka's head, holding it in place so she couldn't stop. Her hips begin to buck as tension built in her stomach. Her orgasm was so close! Rias wrapped her legs around Medaka and continued to buck her hips in rhythm with Medaka's thrusts. Eventually, Rias couldn't take it anymore and she came, screaming. Medaka licked up Rias' cum until Rias' orgasm was finished. She then clambered up Rias' body so she could give the devil another kiss. Rias grabbed Medaka's face and held it against her own as their tongues explored each other's mouth, sharing the flavour of Rias' cum.

Once the kiss was broken, they lay next to each other for a moment. Somehow, after all that, Medaka felt more energised than ever. She put that down to Rias' healing ability.

"So how do you feel?" Rias asked.

"Great!" said Medaka. "Your healing is incredible!"

"Thank you," said Rias. "But if you think my healing is effective, my friend Asia is much more skilled in healing."

Medaka stood up and stretched. "I guess I should find my way home now."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Rias interjected. "You can stay here with us for tonight. Issei won't mind one more girl in his bed."

"Are you sure?" Medaka asked.

"It's fine," Rias insisted. "Grab a shirt from those drawers over there and I'll introduce you to the others."

Just as Medaka was about to open the drawers, the magic circle appeared once again. In a flash, Medaka disappeared along with the pile of clothes next to the bed..

"Now that was weird," Rias muttered. "Shame, she would have made an excellent piece."

Rias decided she couldn't be bothered getting up and lay on Issei's bed. The bedroom door opened and Issei walked in. "Hey, Rias," he groaned in exhaustion. "I'm finally back. Koneko said she heard something strange coming from up here so I came to…" Issei's words drifted off as he realised that Rias was naked with her legs spread open. "Come here, Issei," she teased.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I can't believe this story has reached 2303 views on this site! Let's keep it up!

Remember to send me any pairings you have along with any themes you want to see. Please remember that pairings have to be from different franchises as I've had a few people suggest characters from the same series. If you suggest a threesome, a minimum of one of the characters needs to be from a separate series.

Until next time!


	16. Pairing 15: Nozomi and Hibiki

Pairing 15: Nozomi (Love Live) and Hibiki (Symphogear)

Hibiki had no idea where she was. After deactivating her Symphogear, the world twisted around her. She found herself on the floor of someone's bedroom. As she stood up, a girl walked in. She had dark hair that was tied into two long pigtails. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Sorry, can you tell me where I am?" Hibiki asked.

"You're in my bedroom," the girl laughed. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that a strange girl was in her room.

"I kind of guessed that," said Hibiki. "But I'm not exactly sure how I got here, or why I'm here."

The girl dropped her bag on the floor and closed the door behind her. "I can give you a reason for being here," she said teasingly, moving forwards and grabbing Hibiki's breasts. Hibiki quickly pulled away. "What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled.

"I thought it might break the ice," the girl grinned. "Seeing as you randomly appeared in my room and everything. I'm Nozomi by the way."

"I'm Hibiki," she replied before swiftly grabbing Nozomi's boobs. "Now how do you like it?" she cried, thinking she'd exacted vengeance.

"I like it very much," Nozomi laughed, grabbing Hibiki's boobs again. Before Hibiki could do anything, Nozomi leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was quick, but enough to make Hibiki blush. "The cards said someone would arrive to give me great pleasure," said Nozomi. "I just never thought it would be a girl."

Hibiki wasn't sure how to respond. Her brain wanted to be disgusted, but a feeling in her gut told her to go with it.

Hibiki was broken from her thoughts by Nozomi taking her shirt off, revealing a modest bust. "Are we gonna do this or what?" Nozomi asked, taking her thigh high socks off. Hibiki felt a little embarrassed, but slowly removed her shirt and eventually stripped down to her underwear. As she was about to take her bra off, Nozomi stopped her. "Let's slow down a little," she said, already stripped down to her underwear. Hibiki wasn't sure what she meant at first but understood once Nozomi pressed her body against Hibiki's and kissed her. Hibiki wrapped her arms around Nozomi and grabbed her arse.

"Ooh, taking the initiative now are we?" Nozomi teased, briefly breaking the kiss but quickly sliding her tongue back inside Hibiki's mouth. She then pulled down Hibiki's bra, causing her boobs to spill out. She broke the kiss and leaned down to suck Hibiki's right nipple. Hibiki gasped in shock. She hadn't expected Nozomi to move that quickly, considering what she'd just said. Her half pulled down bra was uncomfortable, so she removed a hand from Nozomi's rear end to unclip it.

As the bra fell to the ground, Nozomi pushed Hibiki onto the bed where she continued to play with Hibiki's breasts. She switched to the left nipple to make it hard while also using a hand to keep the right nipple hard. Hibiki ran a hand through Nozomi's hair, pulling it free of the pigtails and allowing it to fall free.

Having decided that Hibiki's boobs were plenty stimulated, she moved up and gave Hibiki's neck a kiss. Hibiki used this chance to slide her hands up Nozomi's back and undo her bra. Nozomi's tits fell free. "I guess it's my turn now," she said, getting off Hibiki to lay on her back. Hibiki climbed on top of the dark haired girl and gave her a quick kiss before pinching her nipples. Nozomi let out a small squeal of pleasure. "Careful," she whispered. "They're sensitive."

Instead of being gentle, Hibiki squeezed Nozomi's nipple even harder, causing her to cry out. She then gave them each a lick, alternating between them every few seconds. Nozomi continued to squeal. Once her nipples were nice and firm, Hibiki gave the left one a playful bite which caused Hibiki to cry out. After that, Hibiki went down to Nozomi's knickers and examined them, noticing that a large wet patch had formed. She gave it a poke. Nozomi yelped. Hibiki had never done anything like this before so took that as a good sign. She grabbed the waistband and prepared to pull them off, but Nozomi stopped her. "Hold on," she said. "Let me go get something."

Nozomi stood up and pulled a box out from under her bed. She opened it and inside were a small silver vibrator and a large flesh coloured dildo. "Use these on me," she said, turning the vibrator on and handing the items over to Hibiki then laying back down. Hibiki took the vibrator and pressed it to the wet patch on Nozomi's knickers. Nozomi began to sigh and her face turned red. "Just...like...that…" she sighed. The wet patch began to grow, so Hibiki decided it was time. She pulled Nozomi's dark blue knickers off and pressed the vibrator to her clit. Nozomi let out a series of moans that turned Hibiki on like crazy. Nozomi's pussy was drenched in precum, so she decided to put the dildo in. As she did so, Hibiki's moans turned into cries of pleasure. "Yes! Yes!" she screamed as the dildo was pushed in and out of her pussy. Hibiki pressed the vibrator hard against her clit. Nozomi's hips began to buck as her orgasm drew near. Hibiki pushed the dildo as hard as she could, causing her arms to grow tired. Nozomi let out one last cry as she came.

Hibiki pulled out the dildo and removed the vibrator once Nozomi's pussy was no longer sensitive. The flesh coloured dildo glistened with cum. "Th-that was incredible!" Nozomi gasped as Hibiki licked the dildo clean. "Give me those so I can do you now," she added.

The pair swapped positions. Before stimulating Hibiki's pussy, Nozomi went back to her boobs. She pushed Hibiki's nipples inwards. "Oh!" Hibiki cried in surprise. Nozomi grinned and twisted them both at the same time. Hibiki squealed, encouraging Nozomi to continue. She continued to play with Hibiki's nipples until they were hard again. However, before moving onto the main event, she took the vibrator and experimented by pressing it to Hibiki's left nipple. Hibiki's entire body began to spasm. So Nozomi held it there for a moment so she could watch the other girl twitch and moan in pleasure. When Nozomi was bored, she removed the vibrator and pulled Hibiki's knickers off. Hibiki's pussy glistened with precum. Nozomi teased it by rubbing the vibrator against her clit briefly. Hibiki let out another moan as Nozomi pushed a finger inside her pussy. She twisted it around before pulling it out and licking off Hibiki's juices. "Mmm…" she moaned seductively. "That tastes good." Nozomi took the dildo and slowly pushed it inside Hibiki's pussy. She also lightly rubbed the vibrator up and down Hibiki's clit.

Hibiki's body began to twitch and spasm again. "Oooohhhh!" she cried. Nozomi seemed to know exactly how to turn Hibiki's moans into screams of pure pleasure. Hibiki's entire body continued to thrash and her hips bucked. Hibiki was screaming, begging to cum. "I'm nearly there!" She screamed, her stomach tightening as she came.

Cum squirted from her pussy, bursting out despite the dildo in it. Nozomi's face was covered in Hibiki's cum. She pulled the dildo out, allowing all of Hibiki's juices to spray out.

After Hibiki's orgasm was over, she lay motionless, gasping for breath. "That… That was incredible!" she exclaimed.

Nozomi chuckled. "You made a bit of a mess though," she said, pointing at her face.

Hibiki sat up. "Sorry, let me help you with that," she began to lick her cum off Nozomi's face. "Is that better?" she asked once it was all gone.

"Yeah, it is," answered Nozomi.

Hibiki stood up to get her clothes back on. As she bent over to pick her bra up, Nozomi gave her arse a playful slap. Hibiki straightened up instantly. "Hey!" she complained in a sarcastic sort of way.

"Don't you want to stick around for awhile?" Nozomi asked. "There's still time for plenty more fun."

"I really need to get back," said Hibiki. "I'm not sure how I got here so I need to get home as soon as possible," she explained as she pulled up her skirt.

When she was dressed, Hibiki gave Nozomi a peck on the cheek. "Once I know how to get here and back home easily, I'll be ready to have lots more fun," she said.

But before Nozomi could say anything, the world flashed a weird blue light for a moment and Hibiki was gone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!  
Next week's chapter is going to be the last one for a little while. I'll still be accepting requests, but I won't be writing any of them.  
I'm starting to feel a little burned out writing something every week. Taking a break from this will also give me more time to focus on Avatar madness and the other stuff I'm writing on the side.  
I'm probably going to step away from this story for at least a month. Maybe longer.  
On the bright side, I should have the next chapter of Avatar Madness finished in about two weeks.

Until Next Time!


	17. Pairing 16: Nurse Chisato and Ritsu

Pairing 16: Chisato Hasegawa (The Testament of Sister New Devil) and Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!)

Ritsu met this nice woman, then after a bit of flirting, started making out with her. Tsumugi had said before that if Ritsu had been a boy, she would have been popular with the girls. As it turns out. Ritsu could be popular with girls without being a boy.

The woman, whose name was Chisato, took Ritsu back to her place, where things began to get a little more heated. Chisato slipped off her long white coat, then kneeled next to Ritsu on the bed. She grabbed the bottom of her jumper and pulled on it slightly while leaning into Ritsu, indicating that she should pull it off. So Ritsu pulled up Chisato's jumper. As it came over her chest, the nurse's large breasts burst free. Ritsu tossed the jumper aside and took a look at the older woman. She looked pretty sexy in just her short black skirt and tights. But her glasses topped the whole thing off. Ritsu made a mental note to herself to make sure that Chisato didn't take them off.

Chisato grabbed her boobs and said "What are you waiting for? They're all your if you want them." Ritsu wasted no more time. She grabbed one of the large tits and squashed and squeezed it in her hand. She grabbed the other and experimented with the nipple for a while. She pinched it, twisted it, pressed it inwards to hear all the different noises she could get Chisato to make. Finally, she tried kissing and sucking it. "Ah!" Chisato moaned. Ritsu flicked Chisato's nipple with her tongue, causing the nurse to arch her back. Ritsu leaned her head forward as Chisato's body fell back and lay on the bed.

Ritsu quickly stripped off her shirt and bra then lay on top of Chisato. She held Chisato's neck and slipped her tongue into her mouth. As she lay on Chisato, their boobs pressed together and their nipples rubbed against one another. Chisato sighed and slid her tongue into Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu then pressed her knee between Chisato's thighs and rubbed it against her pussy. Chisato moaned and began to thrust her hips in rhythm. Ritsu pressed her knee against Chisato even harder and also used her hands to knead the woman's large boobs.

Chisato's head fell back, breaking the kiss and she moaned. "More! More!" Ritsu could feel her knee becoming damp. She pulled away from the older woman's chest and pulled her skirt down. Underneath, her black tights had a stain that was clearly visible despite the fact that she wore knickers underneath. She pulled the tights and knickers partway down and gave Chisato's pussy an experimental prod. The nurse shivered in pleasure and more precum flowed from her pussy. Taking this as a good sign, Ritsu pushed a finger inside and thrust it in and out. "Mmm…" Chisato moaned. Ritsu stuck another finger in and continued at a steady pace so she could enjoy Chisato's moans.

Eventually, Chisato began to buck her hips again. Her moans grew louder as she reached her orgasm. Ritsu pulled her fingers out then used them to rub Chisato's clit. Chisato bit her lip as she nearly reached her orgasm. However, just before she came, Ritsu stopped. She stood up and said "I want to try it now."

Chisato smiled and stood up. She slid her tights and knickers the rest of the way off so she could walk properly. Next, she gave Ritsu a quick kiss on the lips before lowering her body, leaving kisses on Ritsu's chin, chest, boobs, and stomach until she reached Ritsu's waist. She ducked underneath Ritsu's skirt and licked her crotch. Ritsu moaned in surprise. Chisato continued to lick, causing Ritsu to feel weak at the knees. Chisato held the younger girl's knees to steady her, and grabbed the crotch of her light blue knickers with her teeth. She yanked most of the way down, then let gravity do the rest of the work. Once they had fallen, she went back to work on Ritsu's pussy. She used her tongue to flick Ritsu's clit, which made her knees quake even more. "You can sit down if you want?" Chisato offered, briefly stopping licking only to talk, but quickly resumed before Ritsu could give an answer. "I-It's f-fine…" she stammered. "I-I l-like it like... Ahhh!" Chisato had playfully bitten Ritsu's clit. "Keep going!" begged Ritsu. Chisato thrust her tongue and vigorously ate out Ritsu's pussy.

Just before she came, Ritsu's knees gave out even with Chisato supporting her. The nurse quickly ducked out of Ritsu's skirt before she fell to her knees panting. Ritsu had lost all self-control and had stuck her hand down her skirt to finish herself off. But Chisato was quick and stopped her before she was able to cum. "Let's finish together," she suggested. She helped Ritsu to her feet and allowed her to step out of her soiled knickers before yanking her skirt down. Then Chisato sat down and Ritsu did the same. They intertwined their legs and pressed their wet pussies together. Due to all the precum, they were well lubricated. After a little bit of repositioning, the pair managed to get their clits to rub against each other. Chisato knew exactly what to do. She perfectly rubbed their clits together. Ritsu clenched her eyes shut and pressed her face into Chisato's shoulder, half kissing it and half biting it to stop herself screaming. To make Ritsu even more sensitive, Chisato grabbed the younger girl's tits in each hand and began to twist her nipples. "Ahhh!" Ritsu cried as she came.

However, Chisato wasn't finished yet. She continued to grind her pussy against Ritsu. To speed things along, Ritsu used one hand to finger the nurse and the other to play with her clit. It took a few minutes, but Chisato came. She sprayed her juices all over Ritsu hands. Even her legs got caught in the spray as they were still in the scissoring position.

Without even bothering to clean up, the pair climbed into Chisato's bed and slept. _There's always time in the morning to shower._ Ritsu thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!

As I mentioned last week, this is going to be the last oneshot for a while. I'm just starting to feel a little burned out writing yuri scenes. This is why this chapter was short and had no buildup. It's also why it's a day late. I just couldn't get it written last night because all the chapters are starting to feel a little repetitive. This break is also giving me a chance to concentrate on Avatar Madness and my other stories which will be coming out later.

Until next time!


	18. Pairing 17: Akame and Celestia

Pairing 17: Akame (Akame Ga Kill) and Celestia (Danganronpa)

Celestia had no idea where she was. The last thing she could remember was being executed by Monokuma. She found herself in a forest all alone. She stood up and realized that she was completely naked! Her usual black gothic dress was nowhere to be found. All she had was a ring on her right hand that she didn't recognise. She took a moment to examine the ring. It was a pink gold with a small violet gemstone in the middle. She wasn't sure whether she liked it. On one hand it wasn't exactly her usual style, but on the other she couldn't help but admit that it was beautiful. Or at least the gemstone was. She found the band to be tacky.

Out of nowhere she heard footsteps. _I can't be seen like this!_ She thought and hid behind a tree, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't come her way.

Out of the trees came a woman with long dark hair. She wore a matching black skirt and shirt with a red tie underneath a grey cloak with the hood down. At her waist hung a katana. She stopped just near where Celestia was hiding. Celestia tried to move further away to avoid being seen but the woman's head turned in the direction she was hiding. Her hand touched the hilt of her sword. "Who's there?" she asked. "Come out. Slowly."

When Celestia made no move to come out, the woman drew her sword and slowly began to step towards her. "Stop!" she ordered. The woman stopped dead.

"Then come out," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"How dare you threaten me!" Celestia barked. "I am Celestia Ludenberg! Daughter of French nobility!"

"Then come out. I won't hurt you if you don't give me a reason to," said the swordswoman.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm….not wearing any clothes…" she whispered.

The woman lowered her sword slightly. For a moment she looked confused before bursting into fits of laughter. "A noble naked in the forest! I never thought this would happen!"

Celestia's face grew red with rage and embarrassment. "Shut up! Stop laughing this instant!" she screamed, breaking her act.

The woman stopped laughing so suddenly it was almost scary. "Sorry," the way she apologised was unnatural. It was so submissive and such a change from how she was a moment ago that it caught Celestia off guard.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Celestia asked.

The woman seemed to snap out of her trance, not noticing that anything was wrong. "I'm Akame, and I came here to find something. It's dangerous, so it can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands," she answered.

 _I wonder if she means the ring…_ Celestia thought. _Well if it's powerful, I'm keeping it._ "I haven't seen anything around here," she lied.

If what she was looking for wasn't there, then there was no point in staying. However, Akame wasn't sure what to do with the noble. While one of the purposes of Night Raid was to fight nobles, Akame's conscience couldn't allow her to leave Celestia naked in the forest. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Celestia wasn't being entirely honest. Akame had never heard the word 'French' before and had never heard the name Ludenberg. It also made no sense for nobility to be wandering naked in the forest.

"You can come with me if you want," said Akame without sheathing her sword.

"I can't be seen like this!" Celestia argued.

Akame removed the cloak and threw it to the tree Celestia was hiding behind. She slowly kneeled and picked it up. Normally she wouldn't have been seen dead in something like that but she had no other option so she put it on and held the front closed to prevent any wind-related accidents.

Celestia emerged from behind the tree.

"Are you ready to go?" Akame asked.

"Drop the sword first," Celestia growled.

Surprisingly Akame did so. Her hand went limp and the sword fell to the ground. The same blank demeanour from earlier overtook Akame.

In the darkness, Celestia noticed a faint light coming from the inside of her cloak. She pulled out her hand to see that the ring was glowing. Celestia quickly realised that the ring was definitely what Akame had been looking for. Her first thought was how she could use it to achieve her dream of owning a castle full of male servants. But for now, she had other plans.

"Give me your clothes," she ordered.

Akame slowly began to remove her clothes. First her shirt, her skirt and boots, even her underwear. She piled them up in front of Celestia, whose heart was racing. She had never had power like this before! It was so exciting!

Celestia removed the cloak. She thought that while Akame was under her trance she wouldn't be able to remember anything so didn't mind being naked in front of her. Just before she picked up Akame's clothes, something occurred to her. How far could she take this power? If she was going to have castle filled with servants, that didn't mean they all had to be willing. Celestia wanted to know what the limits of this power were, and there wouldn't be a better opportunity than this! She ordered Akame to lean against a tree and display her arse and pussy, which she did without argument or hesitation. Celestia smirked and gave her arse a slap. Akame stood up straight and turned back around. "What the?"

"On your knees!" Celestia ordered. Akame's free will evaporated and she did as Celestia ordered. Next, she stood with her crotch in Akame's face and said "You know what to do." Akame did nothing. "Lick it!" While Celestia had always preferred men, she had wondered what being eaten out by another girl would be like. So far, it wasn't too bad. Akame's technique seemed a bit robotic, but she put that down to the way her power worked.

"Okay, you can stop," she said when her orgasm had begun to build. Akame stopped and continued to kneel before Celestia. _What next?_ She wondered. She thought for a minute before coming up with an idea to really test out her new power. "Go stand over by that tree," she commanded. As Akame did what she said, Celestia picked up Akame's tie and used it to bind the swordswoman's hands to a nearby branch.

Once Akame was bound with her hands above her head, Celestia decided to get on with her experiment. She grabbed Akame's nipples and gently squeezed them. Instead of waking up, Akame moaned. Next, she gave them a twist, causing Akame to moan again. Celestia pulled Akame's left nipple and let go, allowing it to snap back. Akame's boob jiggled. She moaned again without waking up. This delighted Celestia. _Just imagine what I'll be able to make my servants do!_ She thought gleefully. She gave Akame's right nipple a poke and continued to enjoy the noises she made. As one last test, Celestia gave Akame's nipples a hard squeeze. She moaned deeply before recovering her senses. "What's going on!?" Her face turned a deep crimson as she realised the position she was in. Celestia took a step back as Akame began to thrash about in an attempt to break the branch she was tied to. "Stop that!" Celestia ordered. Akame once again obeyed. "I'm going to untie you now," Celestia said.

"Yes, Celestia," Akame responded.

"Call me mistress," she smirked.

"Of course, mistress," said Akame. Her voice was less dull, as if the ring was adjusting to what Celestia wanted. "When I do untie you, I want you to masturbate." She made her order direct so that the ring couldn't misinterpret it.

Once Akame was free she wasted no time in carrying out Celestia's wishes. She sat down, opened her legs and began fingering herself. "Ohhh!" she moaned.

"Slow down," said Celestia. "And tell me how desperate you are to cum!"

Akame slowed down and said "Mistress! Please let me cum! I'm so desperate!" Her face screwed up and her hips began to buck as her orgasm drew nearer.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so," said Celestia.

Akame's face dropped. "Please, mistress! I'm so close!" she continued to masturbate but didn't cum. Her toes curled up and her clit twitched. Celestia watched for a few more minutes in amazement at the fact that her order actually physically prevented Akame from cumming. When it looked like Akame was ready to burst, Celestia finally told her that she could cum. Akame pulled her fingers from her pussy, allowing her juices to spray everywhere. Her body spasmed at the intense pleasure. "Ooooohhhh!" she moaned. Once her pussy had stopped squirting, Akame lay limp as if she'd passed out.

Celestia decided that she'd experimented enough for now. She knew all she needed to. Her original plan was to have male servants only, but perhaps a few maids could join in too. Her dream expanded. Her mind was filled with all the new ideas that her new ring could allow for. She could have the butlers masturbate for hours on end, and she could watch as they begged to be allowed to finish.

She was snapped from her fantasies by something rolling down her inner thigh. Her fantasising had really turned her on. Her castle full of servants was a while away, but for now she had someone completely under her control. Celestia sat with her back against a tree and her legs open. "Make me cum," she ordered.

Akame crawled over to Celestia and pushed two fingers inside her pussy then began to thrust them. After that she used her other hand to rub Celestia's clit. She let out a long sigh. What Akame was doing felt great but her only goal was to make Celestia cum rather than do a good job of it. In the future she'd watch her wording, but for now she just decided to relax and enjoy it. "Use your mouth now," said Celestia when her stomach began to tighten. Akame removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth. She began by circling Celestia's clit using her tongue. She moaned deeply. _She's not bad at this,_ thought Celestia. Akame sucked Celestia's clit, pushing her over the edge. She let out a long sigh as she came into Akame's mouth.

As her orgasm finished, Celestia pushed Akame's head away from her pussy. She stood up. There was one more order she wanted to try out. "Dress me in your clothes," she wanted to know if having someone else dress her was good or a pain. Akame stood and began to dress Celestia in her clothes. She took her black knickers and held them at Celestia's ankles so she could step into them. Once Celestia's feet were through the holes, Akame lifted them up.

Next was the bra. Akame got it on, but it wasn't the right size so Celestia found it uncomfortable and ordered Akame to remove it.

The skirt was no problem, and neither was the shirt.

Once Akame had fitted the cloak, Celestia ordered her to sleep so she couldn't follow. Celestia walked for half an hour but got tired. She figured that she was far enough away from Akame to rest awhile.

The next morning, Celestia woke up to find that she was naked again. Her heart stopped for a moment, but the ring was still on her right hand. She was annoyed to be back at square one, but as she stood up and saw the slash marks in the trees around her, Celestia realised that she was lucky to be alive...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I will not be continuing Yuri Oneshots past next week. I am only writing these while I collect the votes for the next chapter of Avatar Madness. I was going to post one last week but unfortunately I found myself without the time to write it.**

 **My reason for not continuing this is because writing one every week gets a little boring and repetitive. It also consumes the time I need to write Avatar Madness.**

 **So far the votes on the Kirito/Asuna Sex scene are 6 for the scene and 0 against.**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Pairing 18: Sanae and Yuno

Pairing 18: Sanae (Scum's Wish) and Yuno (Future Diary)

Sanae had taken a wrong turn somewhere and found herself in an unfamiliar street. It was getting late and she had no idea where to go. She tried knocking on the door of one of the house to ask for directions. It was a large traditional Japanese home. It was beautiful, but at the same time, Sanae couldn't help but notice how unsettling it looked at the same time. In the darkness of the late evening, and the lack of noise or any other activity in the area, there was something about it that made her regret knocking on the door.

Moments after knocking, she heard footsteps draw closer to the door. Sanae's heart began to race. Her mind began to fill with images of potential owners of the house. A man wearing bloodstained clothes, with an axe in either hand. An old man who seemed nice at first. He would lure her in with kind words, and then try to…

She shook those thoughts from her head. She was sure that whoever owned the house was completely sane. The door creaked open. "Hello?" asked a girl with pink hair. Sanea was relieved. "Hi, I'm a little lost. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Of course!" The girl smiled. "Just come on inside. I bet you're freezing!"

If it had been anyone else, Sanea would have declined. But there was just no way that this girl had any ill will towards her. "Thank you. I'm Sanae Ebato."

"I'm Yuno Gasai," she replied, closing the door as Sanae stepped inside. "Come to the kitchen, I'll make some tea."

Yuno led Sanae to the kitchen where she made them both some tea. They sat on cushions across from each other at the table. "So what brings you here?" Yuno asked.

"Well, I must have taken a wrong turn on my way home from my friend's house," Sanae answered.

"It must have been a very big wrong turn." Yuno asked. Sanae didn't notice the scepticism in her voice. "Or you have a very bad sense of direction."

"I don't even know where I went wrong.I guess I must have been lost in my thoughts."

However, Yuno didn't seem to buy it. "Was there no other reason for you coming here?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe to scout out the competition?" Yuno said accusingly, as if Sanae should know what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't make me laugh. I know you're here because of Yuki!" Yuno shouted.

"Who-"

"You're here to see if I, Yuki's one and only love, am more attractive than you," she continued. Sanae was about to say otherwise, but Yuno didn't let her get a word in. "You're probably thinking 'yeah, I can take this bitch', but you're wrong! Yuki will only ever love me!"

Sanae tried to speak, but her words were slurred. "Oh yeah," Yuno added. "I drugged your tea. You'll be my prisoner until I'm sure that you won't try to take my Yuki away from me."

 _Crap….I need to get out….of...here…_ Sanae tried to stand and run but she tripped and landed in a heap.

Sanae woke up to find she was standing. She was still weak at the knee, but her hands were cuffed to chains attached to the ceiling. She managed to stand for herself instead of dangling from the chains. "Are you going to admit it now?" Yuno was standing in front of her with a box under her arm.

"Admit to what?" Sanae asked.

Yuno laughed. "So we're going to do it this way then." She placed the box on the ground and opened it. Sanae was expecting to see weapons and torture equipment, but instead it was filled with sex toys. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Yuno ignored her. She pulled out her phone and began taking pictures. "This is a good start," she mumbled. Once she was satisfied that she had taken enough, Yuno pulled a knife out of the hem of her skirt and used it to cut open Sanae's shirt. "Hey!" Sansae tried to struggle but had no way to fight her off. Yuno took several more pictures then tore off the remnants of Sanae's shirt. After that, Yuno tore open Sanae's skirt and let it fall to the ground. Sanae's face turned bright red from embarrassment. "Let me go!" she screamed. Yuno knelt beside the box and began digging through it. She pulled out a few dildos. "What are you going to do with those?"

Yuno pulled the crotch of Sanae's knickers aside and pushed one of the dildos all the way inside before letting them snap back. Sanae winced, which Yuno seemed to take pleasure in. She then pulled the back of Sanae's knickers down, allowing her to force another dildo into sanae's arse. "Take them out!" Sanae screamed. She tried thrashing about in order to shake the dildos loose, but Yuno had pushed them too far in. Yuno returned to the box and pulled out a remote control. Sanae knew instantly what the pink-haired psycho was intending. "Wai- Ahh!" Yuno pressed two buttons on the large remote, causing both of the dildos to activate. Sanae's body began to twitch, and her stomach quickly began to tighten. Yuno saw that she was already struggling not to cum and giggled. "If you only last that long, you'd never be enough to satisfy Yuki. I'm the only one who can."

Sanae tried to say that she had no idea who Yuki was but she was only capable of moaning. Yuno turned up the vibration, and Sanae was no longer able to hold back. Sanae's face screwed up as she sprayed cum all over her knickers. Yuno picked up her phone again and took some more pictures. She also took some close-ups that showed off the wet patch of Sanae's knickers.

"Please…" tears streamed down Sanae's face. "Stop…"

"I need to make sure that you aren't going to try anything with Yuki," Yuno said, lifting her knife once more and cutting off Sanae's bra. Her tits fell free as her bra straps were cut. Yuno then took even more pictures from various angles. "I promise not to go near Yuki!" Sanae cried. "He's all yours!" This girl was clearly insane. She had no clue who Yuki was, but Sanae was just desperate for the humiliation to stop. Yuno got something out of her box that Sanae couldn't see. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes! I promise! Yuki is all yours!"

Yuno stood close to Sanae and whispered in her ear "You lying bitch." Sanae yelped as pain shot through her nipples. Yuno stepped back and Sanae realised that she had put a pair of nipple clamps on her. "I'm not lying!" she begged. Her back arched as Yuno hit another button on the remote, causing the nipple clamps to vibrate. Despite having just came, Sanae could feel another orgasm building. Yuno used her phone to take a video this time. She recorded Sanae struggling against her bonds and thrashing about as her orgasm built. Fresh tears escaped her eyes. "Let me go," she sobbed between moans.

"I will when I'm all done," said Yuno. "I need some incentive to keep you away from Yuki."

"What do you mean?"

"These pictures will only stay hidden as long as you stay away from Yuki." She turned up the vibration even further. Sanae screamed as she came for the second time. Her knickers were soaked with cum. Yuno pulled them off and stuffed them in Sanae's mouth. "That should make you quieter."

Sanae knew what was coming next. Yuno took even more pictures. She took closeups of Sanae's face to show off that fact that she had cum-soaked knickers stuffed in her mouth and tears rolling down her face. She took pictures of between Sanae's thighs, which were glistening with cum. By the time Yuno had taken enough pictures, Sanae had cum again. She squirted all over the floor. This time her screams were muffled by the knickers in her mouth.

Yuno took the box closer to Sanae and began to push more dildos into her pussy and arse. She pushed them in until no more would fit. Sanae was nearly ready to cum again. She hung limply on her chains, though she was still conscious. She was barely aware of the fact that Yuno was taking her clothes off. "Let's see how you cope with this." Yuno turned on all the dildos at once on their maximum settings. Suddenly Sanae was wide awake again. She thrashed about harder than ever. She tried to scream and beg for Yuno to stop. Her face screwed up as she achieved her fourth orgasm which caused a dildo to slide out of her. Yuno had been recording the whole thing. "That should be enough for you to stay away," said, placing her phone on the ground. Sanae hoped that would mean Yuno would finally let her go, but that wasn't to be. Yuno took another dildo from the box and pushed it inside herself. "I'll show you how long you need to last to keep Yuki satisfied," she said as she began to slide the dildo in and out. Sanae continued to thrash. Yuno still hadn't turned the dildos off. She came twice more before Yuno looked ready to cum. She slid the dildo in and out as she furiously rubbed her clit. Her toes were curled up and her hips were bucking. Yuno began to moan softly, which didn't seem right for someone like her. Sanae was just able to make out that Yuno was whispering 'Yuki' as she masturbated.

When Yuno finally came, she moaned Yuki's name one last time before pulling the dildo out of her pussy and throwing it aside. Sanae was ready to cum again. Yuno pulled the knickers from Sanae's mouth. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

Sanae nodded limply. She groaned as she came, spraying her juices all over the floor. A few more dildos fell out and landed in the pool of cum. "I'll be back to sort you out later," said Yuno as she released Sanae from the chains. She fell to the floor and landed in the puddle of her cum. She was too exhausted to move. Yuno left the room and locked the door behind her.

Sanae woke up in her own room. She sat up in her bed and peeled her bedsheets off her. They stank of cum, and her thighs were moist with fresh precum.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the last oneshot for the foreseeable future . They just take up too much time and end up delaying avatar madness. They also get a little boring to write after a while. The break did help with that but I'd rather write something I didn't get tired of.**

 **So far the votes for the Kirisuna scene in avatar madness are at 7-0, meaning that the next chapter will be starting off with Kirito and Asuna having sex.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
